You're My Addiction
by csouthard11
Summary: Brick Butch and Boomer Jojo are known for hitting it and quitting it, and have no real attachment to anyone. That is until the new girls, Blossom Bubbles, and Buttercup come and straiten them out. BrickXBlossom BoomerXBubbles ButchXButtercup
1. Chapter 1

Brick Jojo, Butch Jojo, and Boomer Jojo. These three boys are known all through the rather large town of Townsville as extremely good looking, and extremely powerful, with their father being the owner of more than half of the town, and extremely heartless.

All three boys have dated, or just fucked, 98% of the girls in town, and quite a large number of girls out of town as well. They never stay very long with one girl, their attention isn't kept easily. Though every girl tries her best to satisfy just one of the boys enough to stay longer than a week.

Being triplets, you would think they would look just a little alike, but no down to the last speck the boys are immensely different.

Brick has long orange hair that flows down his back, usually held in a low pony tail under his backwards snap back. He chooses to wear red nearly every day, never feeling the need to explain himself to anyone who's ever dared to ask why he chose red. Most people assumed it's because it matches his eyes, which are as red as the blood harvested from dead bodies.

Butch, in contrast to his brothers orange hair, has black hair. When ever someone comments on it his favorite, and by far most used, response "It's as dark as my soul would be, if I had one." Not one person in town had hair as dark as his, most have shades of a lighter color in them, but his is completely dark. His hair is usually held up with gel, formed into spikes reaching for the sky. His clothing matches his eyes as well, a dark green that would put any other shade of the color to shame.

Then finally there's Boomer, the quieter of the three brothers. His hair has always shined a golden blonde that most girls would kill to have as their natural color, he keeps his hair flipped to each side as if they were the wings of an angel. His eyes in contrast to the lightness of his hair shine a dark cobalt blue, with his shirt usually matching or near it of course.

None of the boys have really felt a connection to other people, they had friends of course, but no one they wouldn't throw under a speeding bus to save their own lives. They find most people severely annoying, a nuisance to have around, but being only seventeen they still have to go to high school, Townsville High, only the richest of people can afford to go there, because they would never dare learn in the same place as those of lower wealth.

In their small group of friends there are three people besides themselves.

Princess Morebucks, whose father various factories in various countries, a shallow girl with hair a light shade of red, she usually wears it up in two puff balls, she herself has adopted a color to wear more than any other, Yellow, though it doesn't match her eyes which are a pale shade of green. Not really special, but she's quite pretty compared to most girls, especially after piling on at least three layers of various makeups.

Dexter Marcus, his father is a famous scientist, famous, and smart, enough to make thousands of dollars in the time span it would take a normal scientist to make hundreds. Dexter has hair a similar shade to Brick's, though not nearly as long, his hair is short, almost touching his ears, it's curled slightly against his head. His eyes are a pale blue, almost white really, especially with his glasses covering them. Following in his fathers foot steps, though sarcastic, he is very smart. He usually wears black, underneath his white laboratory coat, a symbol of his fathers wealth being made from the finest of silks and cloths.

Last, Robyn Snyder, her mother and father are both lawyers to the stars. She brags about all of the celebrities she's met, claiming that they all promise her tours with them, though she's never gone from school long enough for a tour. She's widely known as the school slut, though no one dares say it to her face, being as with her connections she could have them in jail for slander with her parent's help. Her hair, long, silky, and brown, flows in waves which you can tell she works hard on every day. Makeup coats her face as well, and she wears light blue contacts over her naturally brown eyes. She usually wears orange, and almost always has on a skirt but every one knows no underwear on under it, you know it's her time of the month when she has an panty line showing through the top of her skirt.

"Brick." Boomer looks at his brother, in the seat directly to his right. "You hear about getting new students today?" He asks, turning back and flinging a paper wad at the boy in front of him, Mike Believe.

Brick nods, not paying much attention to his brother. "Yea. Heard they were girls too. Fresh meat." He smirks, though still allowing his mind to wander.

Butch fist pumps into the air, hearing the conversation since he sits on the other side of Brick. "Alright! You hear how many? I want lots of new pussy." he smirks, picking up Brick's unused ruler and reaching forward, latching it onto the bottom of Robyn's skirt, lifting it almost enough to see her ass, but getting caught before he could.

Robyn giggles, winking at Butch. "Wait till we leave school Butch, then you can ride me all the way to Texas." She says, bringing her lips up in a seductive smile.

Butch winks at her, then throws the ruler back towards Brick, who catches it with ease, expecting such from his brother.

" I did." He says, causing his brothers to both look at him, he rolls his eyes. "I heard how many girls there were. Three I think, sisters. Their dad is a scientist like Dexter's I think."

"YO DEXTER!" Butch yells towards the front, where Dexter is sitting directly in front of Princess, who sits directly in front of brick.

Dexter turns towards Butch, raising his eyebrows expectantly, and smirking. "If you're asking for a condom again I'm gonna need then tonight. You're just gonna have to hope she doesn't get knocked up."

Butch rolls his eyes, not particularly amused by Dexter's humor, never has been amused really by anyone other than himself. "No, you heard about these new girls? Their dad's a scientist right?"

Dexter nods. "Yes. Professor Utonium, he's worked with my father on many occasions. He has three daughters. I don't remember their names, I've never met them but my father has told me that they would be joining us here. Their father moved here to work on a project with mine."

Butch nods, leaning back and staring at the door, hoping that these Utonium girls are hot, he needs a new sex toy.

His brothers both sharing similar thoughts as they wait for class to begin, it's been a while since they had a new student. Now they're getting three, and the best thin is that they're girls. Girls that they boys can pass around like Christmas dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Butch leans back in his chair, nearly tipping it backwards as he flips a pencil around in his hand, trying to entertain himself.

The chair hits the ground with a loud crash and an even louder "SHIT!" As the classroom door opens, surprising him.

The teacher, five minutes late at least, walks in followed by three girls. The first with orange hair, just a bot lighter than Brick's, held up in a high pony tail surrounded by an obnoxiously big red bow, her eyes shine a bright pink probably contacts. Behind her a girl with blonde hair, even blonder than Boomer's even, pulled to the sides of her head in two bouncy pig tails, her eyes are Blue, the blue Robyn tries to fake but can never pull off how she wants. The last has black hair, coming extremely close to Butch's shade, it flows just to her shoulders where it flips out at the ends, her eyes are soul piercing lime green.

"Class." The teacher says, standing tall in her red high heels. "These students will be joining us today." She turns to the girls. "You may take any open seat."

* * *

Blossom takes a seat at the front of the class, beside an orange haired boy wearing a lab coat and glasses, assuming that this is Dexter, it's how her dad had described him.

Bubbles takes her seat beside Blossom, not wanting to be too far away from her sisters, but Buttercup had walked past so she had to decide who to sit with, she made a quick choice and sat in the front beside Blossom. Though now that she's done it she regrets it, because sitting in the front was something even she knows you're suppose to avoid sitting in the front especially if you're in a new school and not particularly good at any school subjects other than art or music.

Buttercup, making sure to avoid the front and stay as far away from it as possible, walks directly to the back and takes a seat in the right corner.

* * *

Butch smirks, looking back at the black haired girl. Watching as she slyly stick headphones into her ears, making sure no one can see them, no one except Butch who had watched her put them in.

He taps Brick's shoulder, getting his attention. "I call the black haired one first. Imma hit that all night." He smirks.

Brick rolls his eyes and reaches over to Boomer. "Butch wants the black haired one, which one you want first?"

Boomer smirks and reaches his hand up, discretely pointing at the blonde one. "I guess I'll take her first."

Brick nods, looking forward at the Orange haired girl. "Guess that means I get pinky first then." Brick says, noticing her hot pink tank top and light pink skirt. "I can handle that."

All three boys start their plans in their minds, deciding the best way to go about this catch, each new girl is like a hunting trip to them, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to attack their prey.

As soon as the bell rings Butch makes his way to Buttercup, deciding to just do things the quick way, like he's always done with girls.

"Hey" He says, walking towards the black haired girl, who's sisters are standing on either side of her. "I'm Butch." He winks seductively, thinking that should surely lure her in.

The black haired girl raises her eye brows at him questioningly " 'Sup bro, I'm Buttercup." She says, nodding her head at him.

Butch blinks, realizing that his wink hadn't fazed her, he grabs her arm and leads her a bit away from her sisters. "You know, you're really hot Buttercup." He smiles seductively. "I have a car in the parking lot, if you want we can go get to know each other, if you know what I mean."

In a second Butch finds himself on the ground. "Ass hole." Buttercup says, walking away from him and out the door with her sisters, leaving Butch alone with his laughing brothers and the teacher.

* * *

"Why did you hit him?" Bubbles asks, looking as her black haired sister. "You don't want to go to the principal on the first day here do you?"

Buttercup rolls her eyes. "Bubbles, I'm not sure places like this even send you to the principal, everyone here so far has seemed stuck up and obnoxious. Remember that James guy we met this morning?"

Bubbles shudders from the thought, the guy had practically been groping her before Buttercup smacked his head into the brick wall. "Alright, but that still didn't answer why you hit him."

Buttercup shrugs. "He asked if I wanted to go have sex with him in his car, and hitting him was easier than the effort it would've taken to yell at him."

Blossom rolls her eyes at her sisters, looking at the clock. "We have five minutes between now and the next class block, do you guys want to go to my locker with me?"

Her sisters both nod and they all make their way towards the lockers, all completely unaware that they have been made the new targets of the notorious Jojo brothers.

* * *

Brick and his brothers all walk towards their lockers, Brick and Boomer both still laughing at their brothers horrible rejection.

"She sure got you good!" Boomer smirks at his brother. "Thought you could have any girl you wanted with that wink of yours Butch."

Butch reaches his arm up, slapping Boomer in the back of the head with a scowl. "Shut up, that was just practice, next time I see her she'll be all over me."

"Hmm?" Brick smirks. "Here's your chance then, looks like they're at their lockers too. And they're right beside mine. So go get her then."

Butch gulps, remembering the pain at the top of his head he had felt with just one hit, but he sucks it up and goes forward determined to succeed.

"Hey Buttercup." He leans against a locker, looking into her eyes and winking again. "I think we may have got off wrong here. When I said what I said I meant it in the highest respects, I just thought that someone as beautiful as you would be so use to cheesy pickup lines, and that you would want to just get down to business."

For a moment he thinks he's got her, then her arm comes up, punching him directly in the face. "Idiot." She mumbles under her breath before, once again, walking away with her sisters.

"Oh my god!" Boomer gasps between laughs. "The great Butch Jojo turned down TWICE in one day, by the SAME girl!"

Butch scowls and stands up, smacking Boomer's head again. "If you think it's so easy why don't you go get blondie then? She's her sister so I'm sure she's just as much of a bitch, you're in for a rough time."

Boomer gulps, not daring back down from the challenge, his brothers would never let it go. "Alright." He says, "When I see her next, I'll go in for her. A-and you'll see that I'm the ladies man of the three of us."


	3. Chapter 3

Bubbles smiles, taking her seat in Art class, being a very expensive school Townsville High has wonderful art supplies.

"Excuse me." She looks up to see a blonde boy, the one who had been walking with the black haired boy that Buttercup kept hitting.

"Y-yes?" Bubbles asks, wondering what this boy could want from her. did this class have assigned seats? Was she in his?

"Hi!" He smiles. "I'm Boomer Jojo." He holds out his hand for her to shake, which she does. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?"

Bubbles shakes her head. "N-no I don't mind." She smiles at him. "My name is Bubbles by the way. Bubbles Utonium."

Boomer smiles at her, she had heard about him actually. Some girls in the hall way had been talking about the way his teeth shined, she figured they must have exaggerated but no, they really did hurt her eyes the way the sun does.

"The teacher doesn't usually come in until the last part of class, so you can just paint whatever you want until then. She figures since this is high school and we're all high class people we should be able to handle our selfs. That's how we like it too." Boomer says to her, picking up his paint brush and smiling.

Bubbles nods, turning her head towards her canvas, trying to think of something to paint. Something beautiful. She smiles, figuring out finally what to paint.

Stroke by stroke, she paints filling the entire canvas with bright colors. The back ground is purple. A light blue flower, outlined with white appears in the middle. Blossoming out of the flower is a small hummingbird. The flower is surrounded by honey suckles.

"That's really pretty." She jumps when she hears Boomer's voice from over her shoulder, complimenting her painting.

"Thanks!" She smiles, turning to his canvas, where he takes his seat again. On the canvas is a painting of the night sky, with a street light coming up from the bottom.

"Yours is really good! It looks so realistic!" bubbles praises, admiring his art skills "They look like real stars!"

Boomer smiles at her. "Hey Bubbles?" He leans in, whispering into her ear. "You could have it, if you agreed to go out on a date with me tonight."

Bubbles blinks, a blush finding its way to her face. "I-uh. . .Date? B-but we just met and I don't even know you and you don't even know me and I-" Boomer stops her, placing a finger over her lips.

"Just nod yes or shake your head no." He smiles, watching as she nods in acceptance of her request. "Alright then, what's your address?"

Bubbles reaches into her binder, pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil. After scribbling down her address she hands it to him.

Boomer takes it, shoving it into his pocket. "I'll pick you up at around seven okay?" He asks, turning back to her.

She nods. "Y-yes. Alright. Um, w-where would we be going . . .If it's alright to ask." She finishes shyly, trying not to pass out from the heat of her blush.

Boomer looks up, biting his lip. "Hmmm, maybe to the lake near the edge of the town. It's pretty there at night."

Before Bubbles has a chance to respond the door opens, and a teacher walks in, carrying a cup of coffee and wearing a white smock. The art teacher is here.

* * *

Boomer smirks at his brothers when he sees them. "Told you I could get her easy. A few sweet words and a couple of nice gestures and blondie was ready to go." He holds up the address in front of them. "Taking her to the lake tonight. That's sure to end with a moan."

Butch scowls. "How could you get blondies address when Butterbitch has already hit me five times today?!" He asks, fuming at his brothers success.

"Maybe you should just give up, you can have blondie when I'm done if you want her." Boomer responds, putting the address back into his pocket. "You have any luck with the ginger girl?" He asks, turning to Brick.

Brick growls. "Her hair is the same color as mine idiot! No though, I'm gonna wait till I can get her somewhere alone, not in class. "

"Good luck with that then. I'm gonna get butterbitch's number, weather she likes it or not. This got personal the fourth time she hit me."

"It wasn't the first three times?" Boomer whispers to Brick, making him chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom smiles at her sister, after hearing about her date tonight. "That's great Bubbles! See I told you you would like it here. Not all guys are jerks."

Buttercup rols her eyes. "Somethings wrong here, you said he was the blonde boy that walks around with whats his name. I don't trust him just because of that. You're taking my knife with you."

Bubbles smiles at Buttercup. "Don't worry so much Buttercup, he seemed really nice, I don't think he's a jerk."

"Yea." Buttercup smirks. "But you're a horrible judge of character who's never been able to turn down a guy who you see as nice."

Blossom laughs at her sisters, finally reaching her locker and opening it only to be struck in the face by a folded up piece of paper. "A note?"

Bubbles picks it up, reading through it and smiling giddily at her sister. "You got a love note!" She jumps up excitedly, handing the note to Blossom.

* * *

_I admire your beauty, and long to talk in a more private setting,_

_Meet me in the library during free block._

* * *

Blossom rolls her eyes. "It isn't really a love note Bubbles, if you read it, it's actually kind of creepy."

Bubbles scoffs. "I don't know how I'm related to you guys, I'm a true romantic and you two just poke holes in everything beautiful." She sighs, then smiles at Blossom. "Can I borrow your black flats, the ones with the white roses on the straps?"

Blossom nods, re-reading the note. Wishing there had been a name or something on it. "Yea, you can borrow them. Just don't get them dirty kay?"

Bubbles nods happily. "I'm excited. I know I just met him but if you talked to him you would see that he's so nice and he's an artist and-"

Buttercup stops her. "Shhh," She holds up her finger to her lips. "Boys don't like girls who ramble you know." She smirks.

Bubbles rolls her eyes and walks on, continuing to talk about the kind blonde boy who had asked her for a date.

Boomer laughs, telling the story of how the blonde girl said yes. "She's probably dumb, I just said a few nice things and showed her a pretty picture and she was as good as naked."

Butch raises his arm in a high five. "You're right though, she's probably dumb, that;s why she agreed to go with you when she had already seen me."

Brick smirks. "Please, brothers let me tell you something. Any girl that has ever had sex with you was only doing it to get closer to me."

Boomer rools his eyes. "Whatever you say. . .Speaking of girls, you decided what to do about the red head yet?"

Brick nods. "Yea, I left a note in her locker. At free block she's gonna meet me in the library."

"How do you know she'll come?" Butch asks skeptically, seeing that he barely knows where the library is, the slight idea he does hae of its placement comes from his first and last visit with a brown haired girl named Kelly, Kelly was a dirty girl. Liked to do it on top of books in the back closet of the library storage.

He remembers after sex she had tried to convince him to go to some school dance with her, but he was already going with Tammy and Rita, so he told her he didn't like her that much, and he didn't want to go anywhere with her.

After that Butch never saw Kelly, he heard that she moved away, transferred to a different school. Probably to be away from him, it didn't faze him much though. He had already gotten what he wanted, he didn't even bother to learn her last name.

"She'll come." Brick smirks leaning against the wall. "No girl can resist an unsigned note calling them beautiful."

Boomer nods in agreement. "I used the same thing when I wanted to get with Kim whats her name. Told her to meet me at the gym. She came and we made some balls bounce."

Butch laughs. "Ping pong balls?" He asks teasingly, poking his brother's face.

"Even ping pong balls are bigger than the shriveled up old raisins you're smuggling in your boxers." Boomer responds.

Brick smirks at his brothers. "Guys, I don't need to hear you talk about each others balls, it's gross that you've seen each other naked."

Boomer and Butch both stiffen, then yell at their brother, denying any such thing of happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Blossom sighs, walking into the large library of the school and looking around. Not another soul in here, must've been some kind of joke. She turns to walk away when a hand catches her shoulder.

"You sure do give up easily." A guys voice comes from behind her, the owner of the hand that stopped her.

She turns around, seeing the orange haired boy, the one who walked around with the boy that asked Bubbles out, and the one that Buttercup keeps hitting.

"Do you need something, can I help you?" She asks, not understanding what he meant by saying she gave up easily.

"I left that note in your locker and you just walk in, look around and decide to leave without even waiting." He raises his eyebrow at her. "Why is that?"

Blossom shrugs, shaking his hand away from her shoulder. "I was just curious as to what kind of creep leaves weird notes like that in peoples lockers." She answers, watching as his face pales.

"C-creep? Is there something wrong with you or something? You should feel honored that I'm even giving you my time!" he answers, his voice full of anger. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes." Blossom replies, turning and opening the library door. "You're the creepy guy who left a creepy note in my locker. . . You also seem to believe that you're much better looking than you actually are, seems like it with that attitude anyway." She walks out, letting the door shut quickly behind her and walking away. "Jerk." She mutters under her breath, clutching her school bag close to her chest.

* * *

Buttercup looks up, feeling something or someone blocking the sun she's been getting from under the tree. "What is wrong with you?" She asks, seeing Butch, who has been following her around all day.

Butch, who's face now has three rather large bruises, smirks at her. "C'mon girly, you know you wanna hit this, you just have too much pride or something getting in the way. It's free block lets go." He nudges his head towards the parking lot.

Buttercup stares for a moment, a smirk forming on her face. "You just don't know when to quit do you?" She asks, standing up and grabbing his arm. She pulls his body close to hers, their lips mere inches away. "I have been wanting to do something all day." She whispers, getting closer. "THIS!" She lifts her right knee up, hitting him right in the crotch. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! GOT IT?!"

Butch falls over, his arms covering his crotch. "G-got it." He mutters weakly. Curling his body around his most precious body part.

* * *

"So she knee'd you in the crotch?" Boomer asks, trying not to laugh at his brother's pain, trying and failing.

"SHUT UP!" Butch yells in response, slamming his fist into the back of Boomer's head. "These girls are crazy!"

Brick growls, slamming his locker shut. "How could she turn me down. ME. Does that bitch even know who I am? I could ruin her!"

"Ruin who? Who are you guys talking about?" Princess asks, walking up with Robyn and Dexter, a sucker stick hanging from her mouth.

"Those new girls." Boomer smirks. "Brick and Butch are pissed because I got one of them and neither of them could.

"Which one did you get?" Dexter asks, pushing his glasses up on his face, smirking at Boomer. "Bubbles, am I right?"

Boomer stares back, nodding. "Yea, but, how did you guess that so easily?" He asks, both of his brothers and Robyn and Princess all wondering the same thing.

"Easy." Dexter responds, still smirking. "My father told me about them. Said that the black haired one has a bad attitude, didn't think any of you would get very far with her. The one with pink eyes is very pulled together and responsable, didn't think you could pull that off either. So that leaves the blonde one, the nicest of the three according to father, not quick to make assumptions of people."

Butch cracks his neck, then his knuckles. "Bad attitude or not, I will get that girl in bed one way or another."

Brick smirks. "Yea right, you should probably wear a protection cup next time you try to flirt with her."

Butch laughs. "yea, and next time you talk to the red head you should wear a mask over that ugly face. 'creeper'!"

Princess pouts, placing her arm across Brick's shoulder. "Don't worry Bricky, you've always got me. "

Brick rolls his eyes, the only reasons he puts up with Princess are, One, she's rich like him and Two, she is really good in bed. "Yea, whatever Princess." He brushes his hands off of his shoulder. "By the next week she'll be begging to go round two in bed with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbles smiles, admiring her outfit in the mirror. They had gotten home just a few minutes ago, and the date isn't even starting until seven, but she wants he outfit to be ready now.

She's wearing a white tube top with a baby blue heart in the middle, and a matching white skirt that goes almost to her knees and has a baby blue stripe near the bottom.

"How does this look? Okay?" she asks, turning towards her sisters, who are both watching the flat screen television.

Blossom looks up, smiling. "It's really pretty Bubbles! It'll look great with my flats!" She exclaims, nodding in approval.

Buttercup scowls. "Did you hear what I said about you taking my knife? I don't see any pockets on that skirt, you're gonna have to keep it in your bra."

Bubbles laughs at her sister. "I'll take the knife with me if you promise not to be rude when he gets here, do we have a deal?"

"Or, I could just stab him when he gets here." Buttercup says, turning back to the television. "But yea, I guess. Go get my knife, it's in my room on top of the dresser."

Bubbles nods, happy to be sure Buttercup won't be rude to Boomer, and walks to the stairs, headed to Buttercup's bedroom to get the knife, keeping it in her bra isn't a bad idea. If it's in her bra there's no chance Boomer would accidentally touch it and feel it like he could if she kept it in a pocket, and he would never know she had it with her. It would be embarrassing for a boy to know that you brought a knife on a date, especially since her sister made her bring it.

Boomer smirks at himself in the mirror. "Gonna get some tonight." He sings to himself, turning to his brothers. "Imma leave now."

It's six thirty, he should probably leave now if he wants to be on time, it's a thirty five minute drive from his house to the address Bubbles gave him. His outfit consists of a dark blue top covered by a black jacket, matched with tight fitting jeans, showing off the bulge in his crotch.

"Here." Brick smirks holding out his hand, a packet full of breath mints held inside it. "Cause you need the extra help."

Boomer scowls, slapping the mints out of Brick's hand. "If I needed them I would be the one carry them around, not you."

Brick stops laughing, now glaring at his brother. "What ever, just leave. HEY!" He stops Boomer from walking out the door. "Get her home phone number, I'll get to her sister one way of the other."

Boomer smirks, opening the door. "Yea, alright. Or I could give you her address and you could go talk to her yourself, she couldn't hang up on you that way."

He holds out the address from his pocket. "I already know it, didn't want to take too long getting there and miss my window for sex so I programed it into the GPS."

Brick rolls his eyes, snatching the address from Boomer's fingers. "Whatever, I'll take the address, but there's no way she'll hang up on me. She's probably hear the talk around school by now and she'll be anxious to apologize for how she acted in the library."

Butch Chuckles from his place on the white couch, video game controller in hand. "Don't be too sure about that. If she didn't want your ugly ass earlier what makes you think she'll want it now?"

Brick scowls. "I could say the same thing for you and that black haired chick." he grumbles under his breath, infuriated at his brother's words.

Boomer rolls his eyes and walks out into the cool air outside. "I think I'll take the Jaguar tonight." he mumbles to himself, walking into the large garage built into the side of the house and grabbing a set of keys from the wall. "Yes, the Jaguar."

Bubbles sighs, looking over Blossom's head at the clock, it's Seven thirty and Boomer isn't here. She keeps telling herself not to get too worked up about it, something important probably happened and he's running a bit late.

Relieving her nerves, the doorbell rings. Instead of getting up to answer it though, she sits there like an idiot while her sisters stare at her.

"Bubbles?" Buttercup asks questioningly as the doorbell rings again. "You gonna answer that or...?"

"Oh yea!" Bubbles jumps up, remembering why the doorbell had calmed her nerves, rushing to answer it.

As soon as she opens the door she is greeted by a bouquet of flowers in her line of vision, Boomer's head appearing over them, his smile shining as bright as ever. "Hi Bubbles."

Bubbles smiles, accepting the flowers. "H-hi." she turns around to hide her blush, searching for a place nearby to place the flowers, her eyes finally resting on a vase that use to hold decorative rocks, but since they moved all the rocks were removed to make way for new ones that have yet to be bought. She places the flowers inside the vase and turns back to Boomer.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, I wanted to get the nicest flowers in the store, hand picked them myself." Boomer smiles, hoping she accepts his lie. He had just walked in and asked for several flowers tied in a bow.

Bubbles smiles. thrilled that some one, she had just met, had spent so much time on her. No boy had ever done that before. She always had a tendency to go for real losers, the type who would break her heart and feel nothing about it, thinking it was his right to do so. The kind of guy who thinks that he's god's gift to earth. She could tell, though, Boomer isn't like that. He's even the first boy to bring her any flowers at all, every other boy she's gone out with just showed up and dragged her out.

"Shall we go then?" Boomer asks, extending his hand out to Bubbles, which she takes happily, nodding.


	7. Chapter 7

Bubbles smiles, watching the stars as they float around the sky. "The stars came out really early tonight didn't they?" She asks, turning her head to Boomer.

Boomer smiles back at her and nods. "Yea, i guess they don't usually come out this soon. Maybe they came out just to see you."

Bubbles blushes and sits up. "Y-you know Boomer, I think you're the nicest guy I've ever went on a date with."

Boomer practically gasps at that. "N-nicest? What do you mean by that? Were other guys not nice at your old school or something?" He asks, honestly confused.

"You know." She smiles at him. "We've sat here by the lake for almost an hour just talking, and you haven't tried a single thing on me. Most of the guys I've went out with were real jerks." She pulls her knees up against her chest, resting her chin on them. "I'm not a very interesting person, so I'll be fine if you don't want to go out again after this, I want to thank you though for such a nice night." She smiles at him again. "The boys I've met before were all jerks, they were rude and only thought of themselves. They were stupid too, I may not be the smartest person in the world, or even in this city, but I like when guys can hold a decent conversation, like we've been having. You're a good person Boomer, I can tell."

Boomer turns his head, his face turning red. No girl has ever made him honestly blush before, not the way Bubbles just did. No girl has ever said anything like that to him, ever. He had honestly not noticed they had been out here for an hour, he had planned to make his move long ago, but he couldn't bring himself to stop the nice conversations they were having.

Most girls in town were selfish to Boomer, or they seemed like it at least. Bragging about the things they had, or the things they've done, asking Boomer personal questions and clinging to him. Flaunting their body parts and trying to tie him down to them.

Bubbles though, she hadn't done any of that. She had asked questions in the same way a three year old would. She seemed like she actually cared, she really wanted to know the answers, if Boomer was uncomfortable with the topic, even if he tried to hide it, she could somehow tell and would change the subject. She hadn't bragged about anything, even though her house was bigger than Princess' and her body is to die for. If anyone has the right to brag it's her.

Boomer feels horrible, like nothing he's ever felt before. In his chest it's tight, and every time he tries to say something to lure her in bed, his throat constricts. Then he smirks, finally thinking of a way to ease his conscience so he can get her. Asking how many times she's had sex. She's surely done it more than three or four times, with a body like that, and if he can hear her say that out loud he's sure he can make himself get into her pants.

"Bubbles." He turns to her, seeing her smiling up at the stars again, a far away look on her face.

"Yes?" Bubbles answers, wondering what Boomer could want. He sounds serious, more serious than he's sounded all night.

"This question may be personal." he starts "So feel free to deny answering it. How many times have you had sex?"

Bubbles gasps at his sudden question, then turns away blushing, burying her head into her knees once more. "I-I've never. . .Had sex." She replies shyly. "I'm still a virgin."

* * *

"So . . .You didn't fuck her. . .Because she's a virgin. . .WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Butch yells at his brother, throwing his water bottle at him. "She is a hot. Blonde. Virgin. AND YOU HAD THE CHANCE!"

Boomer sighs, turning from his brothers. "You didn't see her Butch. There's something different about this girl."

"Well it better be that she had a dick." Butch seethes. "Because that's the ONLY reason not to screw a hot blonde virgin. ARE WE EVEN FUCKING RELATED?!"

Boomer sighs, walking up the stairway and stopping at the first door, the dark blue one with his name written on it in golden letters.

Once inside he locks the door, walking to the window. As much as he hates to think this, his brother is right. He should've been able to screw her even easier after hearing she was a virgin. For some reason though, he couldn't. He went along with the rest of the date, took her home, and even got her number. Not her home number like Brick had wanted, but her cell phone number.

It would've been so easy to get her into bed, so why couldn't he do it? It's just adding another name to his list, an absurdly long list, yet he couldn't do it.

He had just met this girl, he shouldn't feel this connection. He must be going crazy. That's the only explanation that makes any sense at all. He can fix it though. Another date, this time he won't fail, he will nail her.

Bubbles smiles laying down on her bed, sighing in complete bliss and contentment at how the date went.

Boomer was a perfect gentleman. Buttercup had been worried for nothing, she knew she wouldn't need the knife.

Her phone buzzes from the night stand table beside the bed, moving her from her thoughts.

* * *

_Hey, you still awake? ~Boomer_

**Yea, just got dressed for bed. ~Bubbles**

_Do you want to go out again tomorrow? ~Boomer_

**Sure ~Bubbles**

_Great, see you at school tomorrow, we can make the details then. ~Boomer_

* * *

Bubbles giggles, bouncing on her bed in glee. It had taken everything in Bubbles to not answer back to quickly when he asked her out again, she didn't want to seem to eager. She had almost put an exclamation point after the word sure, but decided against it, thinking it made her look needy.

"You okay in here Bubbles? You're laughing like you've gone crazy." Buttercup sticks her head in the door. "Did that guy drug you?"

Bubbles shakes her head, the smile not leaving her lips. "He just texted me, asked me out on another date tomorrow!"

"I'm guessing you said yes?" Blossom smiles, her head appearing in the crack in the door on top of Buttercup's.

"You're guessing right!" Bubbles smiles. "I think he likes me." She looks at the bed blushing. "And he's really sweet guys, you need to meet him."

"yea, I need to meet him. Make sure he isn't trying to trick you into anything." Buttercup pops her knuckles menacingly.

"P-please don't hurt him." Bubbles pleads, her eyes widening at her sister's actions. Not wanting Buttercup to scare him off.

"Fine. Introductions can wait a while longer, but if he puts one hand on you, it gets cut off." She leaves the room, leaving only Blossom and Bubbles.

Blossom shrugs smiling. "I'm glad you like it here. Bight Bubbles." She exits too, closing the door.

"Night Blossom." Bubbles smiles, leaning her body down in bed, letting the silky blankets cover her, surrounding her and pulling her into a peaceful dream.


	8. Chapter 8

Bubbles walks into the class room, both of her sisters walking on either side her like a protective barrier.

After taking her seat beside Blossom, still feeling a bit odd about sitting in the front, she takes out her notebook and a pencil. She needs to take lots of notes and get good grades, like Blossom does without even trying.

Blossom smiles down at her notebook, math problems line the page. Some people see it as odd that she likes to do math for fun, but it's quite relaxing to her. The only school subjects she's ever had any trouble with are art and gym. No matter how much she tried she didn't have Bubble's painting skills, or Buttercup's abilities with sports.

Buttercup, in the back as far away from the teacher as possible, puts her headphones in. She's never seen any point in listening to the teacher, or studying. If you don't want to learn something and someone tries to force it down your throat it's just going to make you like that something even less. That's why the concept of school infuriates her beyond belief. The only subject she's any good at, gym. Because she's not smart like Blossom, or artsy like bubbles.

Buttercup's eyes are closed and her head is on the desk, when she feels something touch the top of her head.

Taking out her headphones, and hearing the teacher's annoying rambling about what the fuck ever she's talking about, she sees a foledd up piece of paper on her desk, a note. She reads it and responds, then repeating the action, getting more frustrated every time.

**It's Butch, hey babe ;)**

_Go away. You told me that you got it yesterday when I kicked you in the balls._

**One date. I promise you'll like it ;)**

_Does your pencil automatically draw a smiley face or something? No, I don't want to go ona date with you, you arogant fuck_

**Souch foul language. One date, if you don't like it I'll never talk to you again**

_ONE date? You'll leave me alone forever when i don't like it?_

**IF you don't like it.**

_ ._

Butch smirks, putting the note into his pocket. He knew he'd get her if he offered to leave her alone. After the date though, she'll be begging for a second one. On the second date he'll make his move, take her to a hotel, and fuck her brains out. Then he'll never glance her way again.

He already has the date all planed out. He'll take her to a movie, a horror film. She, being a girl, will get scared at the smallest thing and latch onto his arm. He will wrap her in his arms and kiss her, not to hard though leave her wanting more so the next date has an opening. On the drive back he'll stop by the side of the road and pick flowers for her, flowers that he already has 'planted' by the road. Paid his gardener this morining, wouldn't want to actually touch wild flowers. He might get a disease from that. Finaly, when they get back to her house he'll ask her out again for the next day, and they'll fuck. It couldn't go wrong, no girl can resist Butch Jojo for very long.


	9. Chapter 9

Boomer walks into art class, his eyes quickly scanning the room and landing on the blonde. Sitting in the same seat she had sat in yesterday.

"Hey." he smiles walking up to her and taking the empty seat beside her. "Are you having a good day?"

Bubbles smiles brightly, nodding at his question. "Yes, I've already made friends here. This school is a lot different from my old one."

Boomer nods, picking up a paint brush and twirling it between his fingers. "Tonight, I'll pick you up at about four okay? We can drive around for a bit and go to the park. Then I have a surprise for you." He says, the surprise being a hotel room waiting for them.

Bubbles smiles, not expecting the worst from this boy who had been so nice to her from the beginning. "That sounds good." She says, turning back to her painting. The same one from yesterday, she still has to finish it. She can't shake the feeling that something is missing, and she can't figure out what either.

* * *

"Can I help you?" Blossom says to Brick who is, at this moment, holding the book she was reading in his hands.

"Why yes you can." He replies smirking as she tries to grab the book out of his hands. "I seem to have misplaced my phone number, could I borrow yours?"

Blossom rolls her eyes. "Do you even have this class? You weren't in here yesterday." She states, standing as tall as she can trying to grab the book from his hands. The teacher isn't in the room, so it's all she can do as of now.

"As a matter of fact, I do have this class, but as you can see the teacher is almost never here, so I choose to skip class." He replies. "Now, about that number?"

Blossom rolls her eyes. "Give me the book and I'll give you a number!" She claims, crossing her arms over her chest.

Brick waves the book in front of her face, pulling it out of her grasp when she goes to take it. "Nu-uh, not a number, I want your cell phone number. Before you get the book." He smirks, seeing her frustration.

Blossom sighs, she could just get a different book, but that was her favorite one, and it's a very hard book to get your hands on no matter how much money you have.

Pulling out a piece of paper she bends over her desk, quickly scribbling down ten digits, and handing it to Brick as soon as she's done.

"Thank you." He smirks, taking the paper from the girl, but not giving her book back. "What was your name by the way, you never told me."

"You never asked. It's Blossom." She says, then points to her book. "You gonna give that back to me?"

Brick shakes his head pulling out his cell phone. "My name is Brick." He says, dialing in the digits she had given him.

"I know." Blossom rolls her eyes. "You yelled it at me yesterday as if it meant something."

Brick smirks, pressing send on his phone and holding it to his ears. "You have reached Jimmy Cradle leave a message at the-" Brick snaps the phone shut smirking at Blossom. "That's not your number" He hands the paper back to her, gesturing her to write her real number down, waving the book around again.

Sighing in defeat Blossom writes her cell phone number on the paper, handing it back to Brick with a sour face and holding out her hand for the book.

Brick dials the number, holding the phone to his ear once again. After a moment the phone rings and a buzzing sound comes from the front right pocket of Blossom's pants. He smirks, shutting the phone. "You shouldn't make that face." He says. "Your face will freeze like that."

"Book." Blossom says, regretting giving her phone number to this ass hole, but wanting her book back.

Brick hands her the book, but not before ripping an unused part of the paper that had Blossom's phone number off and scribbling something on it.

Blossom takes her seat, watching as Brick just walks out the door. She then precedes to open the book, picking up the paper he had left there.

* * *

**Im going to call you tonight at about seven. If you ignore my calls I'm coming to your house.**

**~Brick**


	10. Chapter 10

Boomer pulls into the parking lot in front of the hotel, Bubbles sleeping silently beside him. He had picked her up on time and they spent the day at the park. As much as Boomer hates to admit it he didn't have a terrible time. Some small children had recognized Bubbles and wanted to play with her, and she had managed to talk him into joining them. She was so good with the kids, and there Boomer was trying to get one little girl to get her fingers out of his mouth.

Almost as soon as they left the park Bubbles had fallen asleep, so he decided he would just bring her here, but now that he's here he's getting cold feet.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He whispers to himself. He'd never had any issues with jumping a girls bones and never talking to them again, then this blonde comes and he's known her for two days and he already feels an attachment towards her. That's not normal.

"Maybe." He whispers, turning his head to face Bubbles. Maybe he could try something different. No other person really made him smile as much as Bubbles had in the past two days. Maybe he could wait a little longer, go out just a few more times. Just to see that the feeling would wear away.

He nods to himself, deciding that that's a good idea, but before he can turn the key to drive away Bubble's eyes open and she smiles at him.

"mmm, where are we?" Bubbles Mumbles smiling, lifting her head and taking in the scene around her. A hotel.

Her eyes widen. She didn't want to believe it. One of her new friends from school, Caitlyn, had warned her about this. She had told her of how all of the boys had done this with every girl. How they only pretended to be nice for sex. She didn't want to believe her, but now, here, sitting in Boomer's car in front of a hotel he had driven her too. It had to be true.

She opens the car door, rushing out and slamming it, watching Boomer's shocked expression as tears form in her eyes. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE BOYS AT MY OLD SCHOOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE I TRUSTED YOU! I BET YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS, OR BROTHERS OR WHATEVER WERE LAUGHING BEHIND MY BACK AT HOW DUMB I AM! I BET YOU WERE JOKING ABOUT ME! THIS IS JUST A SICK GAME TO YOU ISN'T IT?!" She turns away from him, not stopping when she hears a car door slam, and his voice calling after her.

"Shit." Boomer moans into his hands, leaning on the hood of his car as she walks away. "SHIT!" He yells louder kicking the front tire. Knowing he can hear him, though she refuses to turn around.

He gets in the car and drives towards her, slowly pulling up beside her and leaning over opening the door but continuing to drive beside her at a steady pace. "Get in." He motions to the seat beside him, turning away for a moment to flip off a guy honking his horn as he passes Boomer on the road. "Please?" He says, turning back, seeing her face covered in tears and feeling a slight tug at his heart.

This isn't the first time he's made a girl cry, it's not the first time a girl got out of his car and walked home because of something he had said or done, but this is the first time he's cared that the girl is crying, and it is the first time he's tried to get the girl back into the car.

"Just go away Boomer, I don't want to see you. You were just using me." Bubbles says, wishing her voice sounded stronger instead of sounding weak and fragile.

"Bubble's please, just let me explain. It's not the way it looks."Boomer motions once again to the seat beside him.

"No." She stops walking, grabbing the open car door and slamming it, before going off in the other direction.

Boomer sighs, pushing down on the gas peddle and swiftly turning to follow her, pulling the car up onto the sidewalk, startling Bubbles enough to make her jump.

He opens the door, not bothering to shut it as he runs towards her and pulls her back towards him, kissing her on the lips. He pulls away and looks into her eyes. "I don't know what you've heard, but all of it, it's true."

Her eyes widen in shock. She had assumed he would tell her it was a lie, and instead he just confirmed it.

"But listen, I brought you here tonight because I wanted to jump your bones." She cringes at the words he used to describe the act of love making. "I don't anymore."

She blinks. Was she suddenly not attractive enough for him? Did he not want to because he got to know her and hated her? Her eyes fill with tears again.

"Because." He starts again. "There's something different about you. I don't completely know what it is, but I want something different with you. I-I was even going to ask you to go out with me. . ." He finishes with a blush covering his face, waiting for an answer.

"That was really sweet." Bubbles says with a smile. "No." She says blankly as the smile fades from her lips.

"W-what?" Boomer stutters, not expecting her to turn him down. He had never really been turned down before, and he had just expressed to her that she was the first person he had real feelings towards. How could she turn him down like that?

"Boomer." Bubbles face turns sad again. "I trusted you, I thought you were different, but you're just like the other guys I've met. All you think about is sex. I-I can't be with someone who's like that."

"Bubbles please!" He calls out, grabbing her arm as she tries to walk away. "Please, just give me a second chance. I swear it's different with you. What can I do to show you that?"

Bubbles shakes her head "Boomer. . .I don't think you can. I don't trust you anymore. . . Tell me something, how many times have you had sex?"

"What? W-why would you want to know that?" He asks, trying to avoid answering the question. He knew the answer well, but he didn't want her to.

"You asked me on the first date, I didn't really think of asking you back. If you want to know if there's a chance of anything between us I need to know, and I need an honest answer."

* * *

"A HUNDRED AND SIXTEEN GIRLS?!" Blossom screams, her whole face twisting in confusion. "HOW CAN A GUY DO THAT MANY GIRLS WITHOUT IT FALLING OFF?!"

Buttercup rubs her sisters back, clenching her fist on the other hand. "And he was trying to make you a hundred and seventeen." She growls low and threatening. Ready to attack something.

"Hey guys." Blossom says looking at the clock. Is that clock fast or it it already eight?" She asks, turning to her sisters.

Buttercup pulls out her phone, checking the time. "Yea fuck."she scowls, turning back to the crying Bubbles. "I agreed to go out with that ass hole's arrogant brother. I should go put a shirt on." She says, gesturing to the fact all she has on is a pair of chopped off jean shorts and a black and green bra, Bubbles had ran in crying while she was getting dressed.

Bubbles nods, knowing that her sister would be okay, even if Boomer's brother has bad intentions Buttercup would just snap his neck.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Blossom asks,taking Buttercup's spot on the bed and rubbing her back.

Bubbles nods, putting her face into the pillow, then pulling back up again, smiling. "Y-yea. I'm really tired though, from walking all the way home. I'm gonna go to sleep now."

Blossom nods walking to the door frame and turning out the lights, stopping before she walks out. "Next time something like this happens, though I hope it doesn't, call em or Buttercup and we can come pick you up."

Bubbles shakes her head. "No, it's fine. I didn't want to bother you, and I needed the time to clear my head anyway."

"Alright." Blossom nods, walking out of Bubble's room and shutting the door behind her, walking into her own which was just on the other side.

She picks up her phone and presses the voice mail box. "You have seventeen messages. First message. 'Blossom, it's Brick pick up your phone.' second message 'Blossom, answer the fucking phone i told you I was calling at seven.' third message 'I'm getting pissed blossy, ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE!' Fourth-" Blossom pressed end call, deleting all messages. Then goes to her text inbox. A new text had arrived while listening to her messages.

* * *

_I AM OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW OR IM COMING IN!_

_~Brick Jojo_

* * *

Blossom sighs, deciding that dealing with him outside is better than him inviting himself into her house, but before she can get to the front door she hears it open.

Walking into the living room Buttercup' is standing at the door with a scowl on her face, the door blocking Blossom from seeing who it is.

"Blossom." Buttercup turns towards her sister. "The ass I agreed to go out with is here, and he has a friend. You invited him over?"

Blossom shakes her head vigorously. "N-no, I did no such thing! He's lying he just told me he was outside and I didn't invite him over!"

"Sure you did." Brick walks in smirking. "I told you if you didn't answer I was coming over, when you didn't answer seventeen different times I figured you wanted me to come over, and who could blame you really?"

Blossom rolls her eyes. "And what exactly did you expect to happen when you got here?" She asks, actually curious of his motives.

He smirks again. "You, me, your sister, and my brother, double date. Get dressed."


	11. Chapter 11

Boomer stands at the door, searching his head for something to say. He has to apologize, and beg for forgiveness. The issue here is that he's never done anything like that before. He's always done what ever he wants and he's never cared who got hurt in the process. Until now.

He sighs, shakily raising his hand to ring the doorbell. waiting nervously for Bubbles to answer the door, shoving flowers into her face as soon as she does.

"What are you doing here?" Bubbles asks, pushing the flowers away from her face. "I told you I didn't want to see you anymore." She tries to shut the door but he grabs it, forcing it open.

"Bubbles please. Just listen to me. I swear I won't do anything to hurt you like this again. What ever you want it's yours! I can get you an actual fucking star if that's what it takes to get you to forgive me."

Bubbles gasps, her expression filled with hurt. "D-do you really think I'm that shallow?" she asks, tears boiling to the surface again as she furiously wipes them away. "You think I can be bought?" She asks, her voice shaking. "What is wrong with you?!"

Her body flings away, running up the stair case and to her bed room, slamming the door and throwing her body onto the bed.

Boomer stands, stunned for a moment at her reaction. Most girls would have jumped at the opportunity to, not only, be with one of the Jojo brothers, but to also have an actual star.

"B-bubbles?" he asks, carefully stepping farther into her house, closing the door behind him. "I-I'm sorry?" He walks up the stairs cautiously, unaware of who else might be in the house.

Bubbles head lifts up when she hears a clicking and her door open. "GET OUT!" She screams, flinging everything in her grasp at the intruding boy in front of her.

Boomer lifts his hands, catching a stuffed animal that had been flung at his head. A small stuffed brown bear, with a black and blue polka-dotted bow tie around its neck, and only one ear. It looks old, covered in one or two patches, but well taken care of for the most part.

"Bubbles please calm down!" Boomer yells, grabbing both of her arms and holding them down, not dropping the bear from his hand.

"why should I?" Bubble's asks, watching his shocked expression, tears threatening to blur his face out of sight. "You lied to me, you used me, and now you show up at my house after I told you not to talk to me again. Please, just go." she finishes the last part with a sort of pleading in her voice. Wanting nothing more than for him to leave so she can go to sleep and try to forget about him.

"I won't" Boomer answers, standing his ground. "Bubbles, I know you've told me you don't trust me now, but could we try to start again. As friends?"

Bubbles looks at the ground, biting her lower lip. "Why?" She asks, her voice quivering. "Why am I different? How am I unlike any of the other girls?"

Boomer smiles at her. "Because you're beautiful, on the inside, and the out. Most girls would have jumped at the chance to have their own star, but you wouldn't. Most girls as pretty as you wouldn't care about a guys personality, but you do. Most girls don't make me feel this way, but you do."

Bubbles looks up to him, her face twisted in confusion. "I-I still don't understand. You shouldn't be surprised at someone being nice. I'm not that special I'm just-"

Boomer cuts her off. "You are Bubbles, whether you can see it in yourself or not, I do. I want to be more than friends with you, but if starting as friends would give us any chance I would gladly take it. "

Bubbles smiles, tears still running down her face. "Okay. . I guess I could give you one more chance, a date."

Boomer's eyes widen in surprise. "R-really?" He asks, a smile creeping its way on to his face.

Bubbles nods. "No one has ever said anything like that to me. And I think you mean it this time. And if you don't I'll let Buttercup use her knife."

Boomer's face pales as Bubbles expression remains sweet yet serious. "K-knife?" He asks, swallowing hard. "Like, stabby knife?"

Bubbles nods. "So if you're not being serious about this I suggest you tell me now." she says, her smile dropping.

Boomer shakes his head. "No. I'm serious."

* * *

Blossom pops another handful of popcorn into her mouth, much to Brick's surprise. "I didn't think girls ever ate. I've never seen one eat before." He whispers to his brother who nods in agreement, watching Buttercup eat half o a candy bar in one bite.

unlike Butch had thought, Buttercup hasn't been acting the way he had expected. She remained calm through even the most horrendous parts of he movie. Her sister, on the other hand, has clung to Brick's arm all night.

Blossom jumps, her arm finding the one closest to hers and latching onto it for dear life. Until, of course, she realizes that the arm belongs to Brick, and she pulls away from it.

Brick smirks, leaning down to her ear. "It's alright for you to lean on me. I know you're scared out of your pants. So why don't you let Brick here protect you." He smirks, pointing to himself.

"Oh please." Blossom rolls her eyes. "You wouldn't be much protection, if an axe wielding maniac jumped through the screen I have no doubts that you would use me as a human shield."

Brick shrugs. "Yea, you're probably right about that. Though I don't think it would work very well if he had an axe. If he gets close enough to me that I would have to use a human shield I'm running like hell."

Blossom covers her mouth in an attempt not to laugh. "You're an ass, you know that don't you?" She asks, looking at him.

"Yea." He smirks. "I know."

* * *

**Authors note please read-**

**I don't know when the next time I update will be, so I tried to make this chapter kind of long. I have been really down lately and I can't do anything without getting tired and I'm pissed at every thing and it's like PERPETUAL PERIOD. Even though I'm not on it. I promise if I'm not better in two or three weeks I will force my self to write. -Like I did with this chapter- but other than that no promises.**


	12. Chapter 12

Butch scowls at Brick, throwing the car keys in his face as hard as he can, earning a yelp of pain and a growl.

"What the hell?!" Brick yells, throwing the car keys on the ground and staring at his green eyed brother.

"What do you mean what the hell!?" Butch screams back in rage. "I was gonna get it on with Buttercup on our second date, but you ruined the first one! How am I gonna get into her pants now?!"

"What do you mean ruined it?!" Brick's eyes flicker in anger. "IF ANYTHING I MADE HER LESS REPULSED TO BE AROUND YOU BECAUSE SHE GOT TO SEE ME!'

Butch rolls his eyes. "Please, the only reason ginger girl agreed to go is because you look like a fucking psychopathy and she probably thought you were gonna murder her if she didn't!"

Brick grabs Butch's shirt and slings him against the wall. "HER NAME IS BLOSSOM NOT GINGER YOU FUCKING-"

Butch stops him. "WOAH! You like her? You actually like her don't you?! What the hell is wrong with you?! you have NEVER corrected me on a girl's name before? Are you even still TRYING to get into her pants? Is that what all that fucking whispering was about?"

Brick lets go of Butch, allowing him to fall to the ground. "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. That's all I've ever tried to do, get into a girls pants, and there's nothing different with this one."

Brick walks up the stairs towards his bedroom, not glancing back to Butch who stays on the floor, a look of confusion over his face.

Butch shrugs, moving to a standing position and dusting off his shirt. "Fucking weird." He mumbles to himself, walking back to the front door, deciding to go for a walk to clear his head.

* * *

"You surprised me tonight." Blossom smirks, twisting the lid off of her water bottle and taking a big drink.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Buttercup asks from the couch, flipping through channels, too bad there's never anything good on at twelve in the morning.

"You didn't hit what's his name once. I expected at least a couple of threats to come out of your mouth. . .Unless he's grown on you." Blossom teases, joining her sister on the couch.

"Yea." Buttercup scoffs. "Like a nasty fungus that won't go away. Hand me my water, it's on the table over there."

Blossom leans forward grabbing the water and handing it to Buttercup. "C'mon, you've gotta admit, those guys are jerks, but they are kinda hot."

Buttercup spits out the water she had been planning to drink, looking at Blossom as if she had grown a second head. "Are you drunk? Did that guy spike your drink? They are not hot!"

Blossom rolls her eyes, sitting back on the couch. "Whatever you say, if Brick weren't such an ass, I'd probably give him a chance. And I think you would do the same with his brother."

Buttercup rolls her eyes, rolling from the couch and standing. "I'm gonna go out for a walk. I'll be back later."

"Don't die!" Blossom calls from the couch, grabbing the remote and turning it to a documentary on plants.


	13. Chapter 13

Butch turns around a corner, expecting an empty hill side where he can sit and relax under the stars, instead getting a hillside with someone already on it.

Butch scowls, seeing some guy in a hoodie sitting in the spot he usually goes to relax, wondering who would be outside other than him at twelve thirty in the morning.

"Hey!" He walks over to the guy, grabbing his shoulder. "The fuck you doing here?" He asks, turning him around, expecting a man but instead coming face to face with Buttercup.

"The fuck?" Buttercup asks. "Is it really that hard to add what before that question?" She muses sarcastically. "Or do you really not know how to form a sentence?"

Butch's mouth hangs open for a moment before a smirk graces his lips. "Hey there babe, how'd you know I would be here? couldn't wait for a little more Butch time could you?"

Buttercup stands up, rolling her eyes and turning away from him. "Whatever's gonna help you sleep tonight." She attempts to walk away, stopped by his hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't!" Buttercup yells, grabbing his arm and throwing it off of her. "Grab my shoulder!" She pushes him away from her.

Butch growls, pushing her in return. The pushing turns to shoving, and the shoving turns into an all out fight.

They both roll on the ground, attempting to hit the other, then something bad happens. Butch slings Buttercup and she rolls over the hill, her tight grasp on butch's torn shirt makes him roll down right behind her.

They both yell as the roll down the hill, moving over rocks and sticks and dirt, both regretting going out tonight.

"OW! Buttercup rubs her arm, sitting up as she reaches the bottom of the hill, only to be knocked back town when Butch joins her.

"Shit." Butch mumbles, sitting up and noticing Buttercup underneath him, wincing in pain. "What's wrong with you? Can't take a little fall?"

Buttercup growls, pushing Butch off of her and looking at her leg, which is bent in an odd way. "Ah!" She screams, trying to fix her leg.

Butch's eyes widen. "Shit." He mumbles again, reaching out his arm in an attempt to grab her leg.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Buttercup pushes his hand away, then trying, and failing, to stand. Letting out another scream.

"STOP!" Butch yells, catching her. "If it's not already broken you're going to break it if you keep trying to stand on it."

Buttercup rolls her eyes, freeing herself from his grasp and falling onto the ground. "What do you expect me to do then? Just sit here and die?" She asks, pulling out her phone. "No signal here."

Butch rolls his eyes, checking his phone for signal as well, getting none. He looks up the steep hill. "fuck." He mumbles, turning around and crouching in front of Buttercup. "Get on then, I'll have to carry you up."

Buttercup's eyes widen and she leans away from him, shaking her head. "No thanks. I'll just sit here and die."

Butch rolls his eyes, turning. "Fine then!" He grabs her knees and arms, lifting her in the way a groom would lift a bride and starting up the hill.

"Put me down!" Buttercup yells, hitting his chest. "I told you I didn't want you to carry me!" She hits him again, causing his walking to stop.

"Shut up, the next time you hit me I will put you down. I'll fucking throw you down. Right to the bottom of this fucking hill and I swear to fucking god I will leave you there."

Buttercup's eyes widen, and she crosses her arms, looking away from Butch as he starts walking again. "Why didn't you leave me there in the first place?" She asks, looking back at him.

He scowls. "Well, for one I might have been arrested if you didn't die before someone found you. So I didn't have much of a choice did I?"

Buttercup rolls her eyes, and he smirks. "Plus, I wanna sleep with you before you die. So how about when your leg is better we go fuck, as a thank you to me for not letting you die?"

Buttercup growls, struggling once again to free herself from his grasp. "You know what, just put me down. I would seriously rather die than have you think I owe you something when it's your fault I got hurt in the first place. let me go."

Butch smirks stopping and turning around, facing the bottom of the hill. "Are you sure you want down?" He asks, watching her expression.

Buttercup's eyes grow wide as she looks down the hill. Half expecting Butch to throw her before she can respond. "I said PUT you ass, not throw. Now set me down carefully, I AM DELICATE DAMN IT!"

` Butch laughs, turning around and continuing to walk up the hill, keeping her in his arms against her protests.

After reaching the top he heads towards his house, not thinking twice about Buttercup's house. Deciding his house was the better choice. Mostly because it'll probably piss her off, and he'll admit she's about twenty percent hotter when she's mad.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! MY HOUSE IS THAT WAY!" Buttercup points in the direction of her house, expecting him to turn around and take her home.

"I know where your house is, I was there earlier, remember?" He smirks, looking down at her shocked expression. "I'm taking you to my house, I'm not walking all the way to your house then all the way to mine. We can go to my house and you can call one of your sisters or whatever to come and get you."

Buttercup rolls her eyes, deciding that she's too tired to argue anymore. Who would've thought that fighting, rolling down a steep hill, nearly breaking a leg, and fighting some more would make someone so tired?


	14. Chapter 14

"You're where?" Blossom asks, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she tries to understand what her sister is saying. "Those guys?"

Bubbles walks in. "Who's calling this late?" She asks, rubbing sleep from her eyes as well as she reaches into the fridge for a water.

Blossom covers the mouth of the phone. "Buttercup, she fell or something and now she's at Brick's house." she mutters sleepily.

"Brick?" Bubbles asks, the name sounds familiar but she can't place it. Especially at around one thirty in the morning.

"Yea, Brick. You know, he's that ass holes brother. The one who took you out and tried to have sex with you and Buttercup wants to know if you want her to hit him while she's there?" Bubbles shakes her head, looking down as a blush wakes all sleep from her body. "N-no. We, uh. . .We're kind of, dating. . ."

Blossom's eyes widen and she pulls the mouth of the phone back to her face. "Uh, Buttercup, we'll be there in a few minutes, don't hit him. . . .Because. . .BECAUSE DAMN IT BUTTERCUP DO YOU WANT US TO GET YOU OR NOT?!. . . .That's what I thought. . . .Yes, I promise. . . .Alright, bye."

She turns her attention to Bubbles. "Now. . . You wanna tell me what happened?

* * *

"What did you do?" Brick asks, walking out of his room and seeing Blossom's sister sitting on his couch with her arms crossed. "Did you fucking kidnap her?"

Butch rolls his eyes. "Obviously, that's why she's not tied up and she's not yelling for help." He says sarcastically, turning his attention to Buttercup, who has been surprisingly quiet since she talked to her sister on the phone.

"Well, what is she doing here then, I remember taking her and Blossom home, they both went inside and we drove off."

"Well, you see it's kind of a long story filled with a series of events which were absolutely not my fault which lead to-"

Buttercup interrupts him. "Your brother stalked me, pushed me down a hill then kidnapped me and forced me into your house. Please call the cops. He drugged me and I can't move."

Butch rolls his eyes. "I did not stalk her or drug her." He says, pointing his thumb towards Buttercup. "Bitch is a liar."

Brick raises one eyebrow. "You only denied two of the things that she said, are you saying that you did push her down a hill and bring her here against her will?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I pushed her." Butch replies. "We were kind of rolling around on the ground punching each other, and we kinda fell off the side of the hill together."

Brick stares at him for a moment, then back to Buttercup, noticing an ice pack resting on her leg. "What happened to her leg?"

Butch looks away, scratching his head, so Buttercup answers for him. "I was fine, I'm pretty sure my leg twisted when he fell on top of me, now I can't walk. It's not broken but it's definitely not alright."

"Damn it Butch." Brick mutters into his hand. "Why couldn't you have just stayed inside and watched a movie or something when we got home?"

Before Butch can answer the question the door bell rings, a loud noise that vibrates through the whole house, waking Boomer up from his slumber.

"What's going on are the cops here again?" Boomer mumbles, walking of of his room wearing only his boxers, just in time to see Bubbles and her sister walk in the front door and look up at him.

His face turns red as he runs back into his room, desperately ripping open his closet door in search of clothes.

"Again?" Blossom asks, turning to face Brick, who had opened the door and let them inside.

Brick nods. "yea, uh, Butch was gonna be arrested because he set some building on fire. They left when our father told them that he owned the building and Butch was just going through a rebellious stage or some shit like that."

"Uh, huh." Blossom nods, staring at Butch from the corner of her eyes. "Well, that's all very nice and stuff, but we gotta go. C'mon Buttercup." She motions towards the door, waking out with Bubbles, getting half way down the sidewalk before Bubbles points out that Buttercup isn't following them.

"What the hell are you doing Buttercup, let's go, we came all the way to get you now get your ass up!" Blossom scowls at her sister, who is sitting smirking on the boy's couch.

"I can't really do that Blossom." Buttercup points to her leg smirking. "My leg's pretty useless thanks to Bitch over there." She gestures to Butch who scowls in return. "So, you're gonna have to carry me."

Bubbles smiles, noticing Boomer walking back from the door he had emerged from earlier. Only now he's fully dressed.

"Hey." Boomer smiles, walking to where Bubbles is standing. Not really noticing either of her sisters.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Buttercup yells at the blonde jerk from her spot on the couch, furious that he has the nerve to talk to Bubbles after what he did.

"Eh. . ." Boomer backs away, startled by the black haired girl's sudden outburst of rage, pointed directly at him.

"Buttercup, no it's fine now I'll explain it when we go home!" Bubbles stands in front of Boomer, blocking him from Buttercup's anger.

Buttercup growls, not ready to back down but unable to do anything since she can't walk. "I'll get you later pretty boy!" Buttercup seethes as Blossom picks her up, nearly falling from the weight.

"Woah!" Blossom groans, trying, and failing, to stand with Buttercup in her arms. "Gonna have to cut back on the cake Buttercup." She teases.

Buttercup rolls her eyes. "Or you could try working out once or twice a year. That'd probably solve lots of problems in your life."

Blossom scowls, turning to the boys. "One of you wanna help me before I fall and get hurt too?"

Brick and Butch both nod and go towards her. Then they both back off, deciding the other can do it. Then they repeat, and repeat and-

"OOF!" Blossom hits the ground, Buttercup wincing in pain on top of her, holding her leg and gasping. Blossom, underneath her, gasps as well, holding her arm, which had broken the fall of both girls. Landing a lot of weight onto it, way more than it's use to.

"OH GOD!" Bubbles yells, running for her sisters, but being the smallest of the girls she's unable to lift Buttercup from Blossom.

Butch races forwards, lifting Buttercup and setting her on the living room table, inspecting her leg. "Did it snap?" He asks, looking at it.

"Yes, you idiot. It snapped, I am just unable to feel pain so I'm not screaming." She replies sarcastically. "Is Blossom okay?" She asks Brick, who is now knelt down beside her, looking at her injured arm.

"It's not broken or anything, just a little twisted I think. Should be fine." Brick answers, pointing to the couch. "Hand me that ice pack though, it's swelling already."

Butch nods, grabbing the ice pack and handing it to Brick with a smirk. "Are you guys always this clumsy, or is it just because you've never been around someone like me and it's making you nervous?"

Buttercup rolls her eyes. "That's it Butch, we've never been around someone as freakishly ugly as you, so we're not sure how to deal with it. We'd all rather break our limbs than have to look directly at you."

Butch scowls as both of his brothers howl with laughter. "Shut up, bitch you must be blind." He says, pointing his finger in Buttercup's face.

"If you want to keep that finger, I suggest you move it. Because you have about five seconds before I bite it off." Buttercup glares at Butch, earning a glare in return though he does move his finger.

"Whatever, just go back to your house." Butch growls, turning and walking away, leaving his brothers to deal with the injured girls.


	15. Chapter 15

"You not going to school then?" Blossom asks Buttercup, who is sprawled out on the couch with a splint made by Bubbles around her leg so it doesn't accidental bend.

"Nope." Buttercup takes a sip of her milkshake, Bubbles had made it for her this morning. Peanut butter flavored.

"Is it because your leg hurts, or is it because you just want to sit at home on your ass all day?" Blossom asks, knowing her sister better than anyone.

"Nah, I'll probably lay down every now and then, can't sit on my ass all day, it'd start to hurt you know?" Buttercup smirks, answering her sisters question with enough sarcasm to choke a horse.

Bubbles smiles, walking in the room join her sisters. "You ready to go Blossom? We can take my car today since we took yours yesterday."

Blossom nods, grabbing her coat from the hanger. "Yea, alright. We're gonna go now Buttercup, call me or Bubbles if anything happens."

Buttercup nods, waving absent mindedly as her sisters walk through the front door towards Bubble's baby blue punch buggy.

* * *

"Butch, where is the coke?" Brick asks from the fridge, glaring accusingly towards his brother.

"I drank it." Butch replies, patting his stomach with his right hand, smirking at his brother's angry face.

"Maria just picked that up yesterday, and now it's gone. You drank a whole fucking pack of coke in one day."

Butch nods. "Yup. I like milk. . .Tell Maria to pick some more up today too. Maybe more than one pack this time."

Boomer walks in, carrying a sunflower in one hand and a small round box in the other.

"Woah, dude, what are those things?" Butch asks, staring at the items in his brother's hands with curiosity.

"Presents for Bubbles." Boomer smiles, gesturing to the flower. "She reminds me of sunflowers, so I had George go get one, and this box has a strawberry filled chocolate shaped like a penguin."

"Does she hate animals or something?" Brick asks, walking over to Boomer and inspecting the box.

"No, she loves them. That's why I wanted one shaped like an animal, I figured penguin was a good idea, why would you ask that?"

"Because." Butch laughs. "If she likes penguins, you're giving her a chocolate that's going to look like she's killing and eating a penguin, the strawberry shit is gonna look like blood."

Boomer's eyes widen. "You don't think she'll be mad about it do you? She'll understand. . .Maybe I shouldn't give it to her. . ."

Butch nods, grabbing the box from Brick. "Yea, you should just let me dispose of it properly, I'll be right back."

Brick catches Butch by his shirt. "Nah, man we're just kidding with you. Chocolate always gets you into a girls bed, and pants."

Boomer shakes his head. "Uh, no. . .It's not like that with Bubbles anymore. I'm done with that, I think I actually like her. She makes me feel weird inside."

"Yea, and milk makes Brick feel weird inside." Butch jokes, making fun of Brick's allergy to milk, lactose intolerance.

"Shut up." Brick growls, ripping the chocolate box from Butch's hands and roughly handing it to Boomer. "You're lucky we're related or I would've killed you by now."

"Oh yea, lucky me. Lucky lucky lucky." Butch smirks, grabbing Brick's hand and pulling it away from him. "I'm gonna go now, school and all that. Gonna find Robyn, and have a little before school fun."

Boomer and Brick both roll there eyes as their brother jogs backwards out the door, nearly tripping over a rock, but catching himself and continuing merrily on his way.

"Hey Boomer. . ." Brick turns to his brother, a type of desperation showing in his voice now. "I think I felt that too . . .The weird feeling in my stomach. . ."

Boomer smiles. "Did Butch slip some milk into one of your drinks again bro?" He asks, not fully understanding his brother's meaning.

"What? No, I mean, it's Blo- Never mind, it's probably nothing." Brick looks away. "W-we should go to school too. . .Bet I could get in with Princess."

Boomer nods, glad his brother seems normal again. "Alright, let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

"Bubbles!" Boomer smiles, walking up behind the blonde in the class room, she was turned around talking to her sister, but at his voice she turns to face him.

"Hey!" She smiles as he hands her a big sunflower. "Oh my! Is this for me?" She asks, a blush forming on her face when he nods. "I hope it's not because you think I'm still mad at you or anything, I told you I for-"

Boomer shakes his head, taking her hand and leading her to the back of the class room. "I know. I wanted to get you something though, and you make me think of sunflowers, so I got you a sunflower. I, uh. . .Got you something else too, but I'm not a thousand percent sure you'll like it. . ."

Bubbles smiles. "Boomer, you really don't have to get me things, but I'm sure anything you could ever give me, I would love if it's from the heart. . .As long as it's not a dead animal." She smiles jokingly.

Boomer's eyes widen as he keeps the box with the chocolate penguin hidden in his book pack. Wanting more than anything to take it back and get one without strawberry filled insides of death.

He knows she'll be fine with it, and probably won't notice, but a small part of him keeps whispering to him. What if she does?

He's never felt this nervous about giving a girl something in his whole life, and he can't help but wonder why of all times his mind does this to him now.

"Uh. . . . Well, you see the thing about that is. . ." His minds searches through every excuse he knows, but none are suitable for this conversation. ". . .My brothers said you might take i the wrong way, and I think you might too now. . . And I don't want you to hate me and I-"

"Boomer." Bubbles smiles. "It's okay. Promise."

Boomer smiles back, holding not as much nervousness, but still enough for his mind to race as he reaches into his book pack, bringing out the box and handing it to her.

Bubbles smiles, gently opening the top of the box to reveal a small, cute, chocolate penguin. "It's so cute!" She exclaims, smiling up at Boomer. "Why would I take this the wrong way?"

"It's, uh, filled with strawberry stuff. . .Butch said it would make you think of a dead penguin and hate me forever. . . .I didn't think you would, because you're so nice and all, but I really didn't want to take a chance and I spent the whole morning debating whether or not to give it to you and-"

"Boomer." Bubbles laughs. "It's fine, I promise. . ." She looks down at the penguin. "It's very cute. Thank you."

Boomer blushes, looking down but smiling. "You're welcome. . .Do you want to sit beside me today?" He asks, looking back at her, fighting to get the original color back to his face.

"But you sit on the edge of the room, and Brick sits beside you. . ." Bubbles tilts her head to look at Boomer's usual seat. "I don't understand how-"

"We could sit back here. The whole row is empty other than your sister, and she isn't here today." Boomer smiles, then sees a look of worry on her face, following her gaze to the teacher's desk. "If you're worried about the teacher it's fine. My dad owns this building. She won't say anything about it."

Bubbles smiles. "Okay then. Which seat would you like, and I'll sit beside it."

Boomer smiles and takes a seat by the wall, like he usually sits in, but now instead of Brick beside him, Bubbles sits down, the smile never leaving her lips.

"By the way." He leans over and whispers, just as the teacher walks in carrying her things. "You look very pretty today."

Bubbles blushes, staring down at her desk. "Thank you Boomer." She smiles. "You do to. . .Look handsome I mean, not pretty. . ."

Boomer chuckles leaning back into his seat, but not before reaching over and taking her hand, holding it lightly in his own, a smile of contentment on his lips at he turns to face the teacher. Only just noticing not only is Buttercup missing from class, But Butch is as well.

* * *

"Nope. Nope. Nope." Buttercup flips through the channels. Each show she passes worse than the last.

"WHO THE FUCK IS NORTH WEST?!"Buttercup screams at the television, seeing yet another channel talking about the name and its controversies. Buttercup couldn't really give less of a fuck.

"Sup Bitch." Butch opens the door, walking into Buttercup's house and sitting directly beside her on the couch, noticing her figure is upside down, with her back where her butt should be, and her legs where her back should be.

Buttercup stares at him for a moment. ". . . What the fuck are you doing in my house?" She asks, scowling at him as he takes the remote from his hand.

"I figured you'd want some company, most girls hate to be left alone right? Where's the kitchen?"

Buttercup scoffs, taking the remote back from him. "You figured wrong ass hole. Get out of my house before I call the cops."

Now it's Butch's turn to scoff, as he, once again, steals the remote from Buttercup's hands. "My dad owns most of this fucking town, you're going to have a pretty hard time getting the police to arrest me. They've already tried quite a few times."

Buttercup rolls her eyes, stopping the channel surfing and putting down the remote when she finds a channel with the Ike and Tina movie on. 'What's Love Got To Do With It'.

"This movie fucking sucks." Butch says, trying to get the remote away from her so he can change the channel.

"Then go to your own fucking house and watch what you want. I like this move. . .What happened to me never having to see you again if I went out with you once? Seems like I've seen you more after the date than I did before it."

Butch smirks. "Now see, I think you wanted it that way too. That meeting on the hill, you not locking your door, you knew I was coming didn't you?"

"No." Buttercup frowns up at him. "I didn't lock the door because this is a nice neighborhood and I didn't expect a maniac like you to break in and try to change my television channels." She reaches up and pushes him off of the couch. "Get your ass out of my house."

"C'mon, I know you like me, why not just admit it?" Butch asks, his arms stretched out away from his sides, and a smirk playfully lingering on his lips.

"Yea, I like you." Buttercup nods, her eyes not leaving the television. "About as much as I like a good poke in the eye with a sharp stick."

Butch's smirk doesn't even begin to falter. "I got a sharp stick to poke you with. Not in the eye though."

She gives him a look of disgust. Trying to ignore him, but as loud as he is it's nearly imposable. "Will you shut up? I am trying to watch Ike and Tina."

She turns to the television. 'WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH TWO MORE KIDS!?" Ike's screaming at his ex lover. Buttercup sighs, happy that she never had kids with a man she thought she loved, and hopefully she never will. Kids cause trouble for everyone, and kill the romance in a relationship. That's how she's always seen it. Though both of her sisters have always thought they brought more romance, but what's romantic about waking up and yelling at each other at Two in the morning because your demon spawn is screeching its head off for attention?

"This movie really is stupid, I don't see how you can watch this shit." butch points to the television with one hand, pulling a pack of cigarets out of his

"DON'T LIGHT THAT IN HERE!" Buttercup yells when he pulls out a lighter and attempts to light a cigaret.

Butch rolls his eyes, but puts the cigaret back in his pack, and the pack back in his pocket. "You wanna go out again?" He asks, looking away as if he couldn't care less for her answer.

"Nope." Buttercup answers, her gaze focused back onto the television, watching the actors scream at each other.

Butch growls a little, not enough for her to notice, and turns around. "Just thought I'd ask." He says, all emotion gone from his voice as he walks back towards her front door, slamming it on his way out.

Buttercup ignores the noise, tears forming in her eyes as she watches Ike hit her. Her eyes travel to her arm and the tears grow as she pulls up her sleeve, relieving a couple of scars, and a big bruise that'll take more than time to heal.


	17. Chapter 17

"Buttercup would look so good in this!" Bubbles says, smiling and holding up a lime green mini skirt with black lace lining the bottom. Showing it to Blossom.

The sisters had decided to come shopping after school instead of going home, they called Buttercup but the idea didn't appeal to her.

"It would." Blossom agrees. "But you and I both know that if you bought it for her she would never wear it."

Bubbles sighs, dropping the skirt back into its place. "Yea, I know." She moves her hands over the rest of the clothes, until it rests on a long sleeved baby blue shirt. The shoulders are cut out of it, and it has snaps lining the sides, with a silver sash attached in the back.

"this is pretty!" Bubbles smiles, holding the shirt up to her chest and turning so Blossom can see. "What do you think?"

Blossom smiles, reaching out to touch the soft fabric of the shirt. "I think you should try it on." She holds up a basket. "Put it in, and we can take it with us to the changing rooms."

Bubbles nods and puts the shirt in the basket. None of the Utonium sisters ever bought anything without trying it out first, unless you're getting it as a gift, then you make sure to keep the recite. Most things look better off of someone than they do on them, and even though the girls family has tons of money, they would never waste when their father works so hard to get it.

"Excuse me." Bubbles feels a tap on her shoulder, turning around to see a Brown haired girl, with blue eyes, and full lips with no trace of a smile on them. She has a sucker in her mouth, and a skimpy orange outfit on, and her makeup is caked on to the point of popping from her skin.

"Hello!" Bubbles smiles, greeting the stranger. "Do I know you?" She asks. "You look familiar."

The brunette nods. "Yea, we have a class with each other." She looks away, a bored expression coming over her face. "You are the new girl, right?" She asks, as if she were unsure of who Bubbles was.

Bubbles nods. "Yes, I just moved here from-"

The girl stops her. "I don't really care. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and my friend Princess. Boomer told us you and he are, like, an item now. So, you wanna tell me what trick you learned that locked a Jojo down?"

"Trick?" Bubbles asks, unsure of what the girl wants, but getting a bad feeling about it. "I-I didn't use any tricks."

The girl laughs, loud and somewhat annoying. "Sure you didn't." She winks. "And I didn't have sex with my seventh grade math teacher for a B plus."

Bubbles leans back, just as a girl with light red hair stacked into two puffs on top of her head appears, blocking her escape.

Looking at the girl, Bubbles notices makeup stacked onto her face too, covering up pale green eyes, and looking closely a freckle or two show through.

"Who is this?" The girl asks, pointing to Bubbles as if she were a disease carrying dog that should be put down.

"This is Bibbles." the girl points, turning to face her friend. "Remember, Boomer told us about hooking up for real."

Bubbles watches curiously as the two girls exchange words as if she weren't there, then jumps as Blossom appears beside her, scaring her momentarily.

"Who are these girls?" Blossom whispers into her sisters ears, wondering why two girls who look like this would approach her sister.

"I don't know." Bubbles whispers back. "I think they're some of Boomer's friends. They keep talking about him."

"Hey." The red haired girl interrupts. "You ARE dating Boomer aren't you?" She asks, staring cruelly at Bubbles.

"y-yes. . ." Bubbles stutters, feeling utterly intimidated by the glare, leaning back and grabbing Blossom's arm for comfort.

"See." The brunette smirks. "I told you it was Bibbles."

"Bubbles." Blossom corrects, not about to let two slutty looking girls insult or scare her sister, whether they mean to or not. "Her name is Bubbles."

The red haired girl rolls her eyes. "What's the difference in the letter I and the letter U really. I mean, they're both in the alphabet." She finishes with a smirk, thinking she had won.  
Blossom's mouth drops, astonished that this girl could be so stupid. When she closes it the first thing that comes to her mouth shocks all three of the girls around her. "The difference in you and I, is that I look like class, and you look like trash."

"Blossom. . ." Bubbles whispers, pulling lightly on Blossom's arm. "Don't be mean, she might have just been joking."

"That was no joke." the brunette scowls. "I will call you what I want to call you, just because you're, like, an awesome fucker or something and Boomer has gone temporarily insane so he's dating you doesn't mean I have to treat you any better than all of the rest of the trash that blows into the parking lot of the school."

A growl escapes Blossom's throat, angry that someone would say anything like that to her pure as snow sister. "If you don't get out of my sight right now they'll be moping blood stains off of this floor."

Both girls back off, a gleam in their eye indicating fear as the brunette flips her hair and they walk, quickly, out of the store.

"what were you going to do if they didn't leave?" Bubbles asks, surprised by her sisters viscous threatening.

Blossom shrugs. "Call Buttercup I guess. So you didn't get their names or anything?"

Bubbles shakes her head. "No, I think that they think that Boomer and I . . .Had sex. . ." She whispers the last part, not wanting to risk anyone else from school being in here to hear her.

Blossom rolls her eyes. "It's a shame you didn't get their names, they were great company." She smiles at her sarcasm. " Crap." she mumbles. "I think Buttercup is rubbing off on me after all this time."

Bubbles giggles. "It was bound to happen eventually." She smiles, happy to take her mind away from the horrific encounter. "Ready to go try the clothes on?"

Blossom nods, picking up their basket and heading with Bubbles to the nearest changing station to try on their clothes.

* * *

"Hey Bricky." Brick turns his head to see Princess gasping his arm tightly, holding it between her enormous, but obviously fake, breasts. "Your brother should be put in a mental institution."

"Yea, I know." Brick says, turning to face Butch. "But we're blood, so whatcha gonna do, you know?"

Princess rolls her eyes. "Not Butch. Robyn and me ran into the blonde girl your brother says he's with in the store next to this one and she's a total bitch."

Robyn nods in agreement. "Like, a total level ninety bitch. She even denied having sex with your brother."

Brick laughs. "She wasn't lying, Boomer really didn't have sex with her. He just went on a couple of dates."

Both girls stare in disgust at the blonde boy as he and Butch argue over what superhero would win in a fight. Thor or Superman.

"But, what kind of girl goes on a date with one of you three and doesn't jump his bones as soon as she gets the chance?" Princess runs her finger across Brick's chest, a seductive look covering her face.

'A respect worthy one.' Brick thinks, but instead of speaking his mind, "A dumb one." He smirks, grabbing Princess and gesturing to the stores back room. "You're not a dumb one though, are you?"

Princess shakes her head, slipping her hand down to Brick's and pulling him along with her to the storage room, he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a condom. Wouldn't want a baby, especially with someone like Princess.

* * *

"SUPERMAN!" Boomer yells, slamming his fist down on the thick wood of the clothing store's table.

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD MAKE YOU THINK SUPERMAN STANDS A CHANCE AGAINST THOR YOU IDIOT?!" Butch retaliates, slamming his fist down in the same manner.

"OH I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE THE FACT THAT SUPERMAN IS INDESTRUCTIBLE! AND EVEN IF THOR DID MANAGE TO KILL HIM HE'D JUST COME BACK, HE ALWAYS DOES!"

Butch scoffs. "THOR IS A BETTER FIGHTER, AND HE COULD ATTACH KRYPTONITE TO HIS HAMMER AND BASH SUPERMAN'S SKULL IN!"

"Hope I'm not interrupting your intellectual conversation." A sarcastic voice comes in before Boomer can respond, both boys turn to see Buttercup.

Butch smirks. "Change your mind about thanking me babe?" he asks, leaning against the table and crossing his legs.

"No." Buttercup answers frowning. "My sisters are here somewhere, and since your brother is dating my sister I figured he might know where they were."

Boomer shakes his head, with a look of confusion followed by a smile. "No, but could I come with you to look?"

Buttercup shrugs. "Suit yourself, I just want to give them a list of things to buy for me while they're here."

Butch raises his eyebrow questioningly. "You're here too though, can't you buy the things yourself?"

Buttercup shakes her head. "I don't do well with store clerks. Last time I accidental punched one in the face."

Both boys look at each other momentarily, before fallowing after Buttercup, who had already gone ahead in search of her sisters.

"Why are you going?" Boomer asks, walking quickly to keep up with Buttercup's pace.

Butch shrugs. "Nothing better to do."

* * *

"Hello?" Robyn asks, looking around. "Butch?" She pulls a few clothes out of her way, looking around the racks for Butch, or any of the Jojo brothers, or her friend Princess, she should be done with Brick by now. "Where did you all go?" Butch had promised to take her back to his house for a fun night.


	18. Chapter 18

Bubbles and Blossom both smile, watching through the metal bars on the cage as the kittens mew and lick their tiny kitten paws.

"They are so cute!" Bubbles giggles, reaching her hand through the opening at the top and picking up the smallest one, a white cat with a single black stripe running through it's eye.

"It looks like it has a tini tiny eye patch!" Bubbles smiles, rubbing her thumb gently over the kittens head. "Could we get her?" Bubbles pleads, smiling up at Blossom with eyes that would put UFOs to shame.

Blossom sighs. "Bubbles, you know dad said no pets. Remember what happened last time?" She says, referring to when Bubbled had brought home a dog that had eaten some papers that had taken Professor Utonium almost a year to put together.

Bubbles pouts. "But he's hardly ever home anymore, I doubt he would notice if I had one, little, baby kitten in my room. She wouldn't even have to leave my room for anything, unless I took her outside. Please, please, please?!"

Blossom sighs again. "I'll tell you what, if you can convince Buttercup, you can get it. Deal?"

Bubbles smiles, nodding vigorously. "Dead, deal deal!" She pulls out her phone, turning it on and smiling. Her smile fades when she sees 30 missed calls from Buttercup Utoinum flashing on her screen.

Buttercup called, that means she wanted something, that means she's going to be in a bad mood because no one answered her calls, and that means she probably wont be in the mood to talk about kittens with Bubbles.

She sighs, dialing the number, but already expecting a firm, smart assed, no. What she wasn't expecting was to hear Buttercup's ringtone right behind her.

* * *

"Hello?" Buttercup answers her phone, not bothering to look to see who the person calling her was. "Hey Bubbles. . . .Yea, I'm at the mall." She shudders at the word. "Yea. . .Looking for you two, what the hell else would I be doing here? . . . No I did not. . .NO. . .I don't want to. . .I DIDN'T FUCKING COME HERE TO SHOP WITH YOU WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY DAMN PHONE CALLS?!. . ."

Boomer and Butch watch in horror, practically shaking as Buttercup yells through her phone at, presumably, Bubbles.

"What do you think they're arguing over?" Boomer asks, standing farther away from her than Butch is.

"The fuck you mean?" Butch asks, looking at his blonde brother. "They're arguing over phone calls and shopping. .You know, girl shit."

Boomer nods in agreement, before flinching as Buttercup shuts her phone and walks towards, and past, them.

"Where are we going?" Butch asks, following after Buttercup, with Boomer following after him.

Buttercup sighs. "What am I? The damn blonde girl express?" she stops and turns to face the two boys who have been following her since she found them. "Bubbles is in the pet store with Blossom. They're waiting for me. If you want to come then don't slow me down with pointless talking." She points to Boomer. "Or pointless breathing." She points to Butch.

Both boys shrug and resume following her as soon as she starts moving forward again, neither that shaken by her suggestions to stop talking or breathing.

* * *

"Blossom. . ." Bubbles looks up from her place on the pet shop ground, playing with the small white kitten. "If Buttercup says yes, I want to name her Serendipity."

Blossom smiles and nods, but looks away soon after. She knows Buttercup won't allow a pet, especially a kitten. She's always thought pets were too much work, but Blossom couldn't say no to her sister's puppy dog eyes, but Buttercup could.

"Hey Bitches." The girls turn to see Buttercup smiling at them, with her finger in a cage holding a green and red parrot in it, squawking happily at the attention and gently nibbling her finger.

"Buttercup." Blossom says, shocked. "when did you get here?"

Buttercup shrugs. "Long enough for me to have seen this beautiful bird." Buttercup coos, moving her finger to rub under the birds chin.

Bubbles and Blossom both stare at the bird, it's not a beautiful bird, it's not even cute. It has feathers poking up in random places all over, some places have no feathers at all, and it looks near death. In fact it probably is. It's beak is bent, and cracked even on the side. If anything it was horrifying.

"Hey, Bubbles." Buttercup stares at her sister. "If I give you the money would you buy this bird for me?"

Both girls stare at Buttercup, before Bubbles bursts into a huge grin. "Yes, but since you're getting the bird, would it be alright if I got this cute little eye patched kitten?"

Buttercup stares at the kitten before shrugging. "What the hell, it looks like a pirate so why not. Blossom, you want to pick up an animal while we're here? A poisonous snack that could stay in your room maybe?"

Blossom rolls her eyes, but looks at the pen near the store entrance. A small black and grey baby bunny sits there, nibbling on a small piece of food. "C-could I actually, um. . Bubbles, would you ask the lady for the uh . . . Black and grey rabbit at the front of the store?" She looks down, her whole face red from embarrassment.

Bubbles smiles, nodding and standing with serendipity to go talk to the store sales lady, who had been watching the girls since they came in. "I would like this kitten, the black and grey rabbit, and that bird please."

She points to the animals as she mentions them, and the clerks eyes widen at the bird. "Are you serious?" She asks. "That's the ugliest bird I've ever seen, we have some cuter ones on the other side of those cages and-"

Bubbles shakes her head. "My sister wants it. She said it was cute. . .Do you know what happened to it though? Why it looks like that?"

The clerk nods, pulling out three take home cages, one for each animal. "Yea, it came in almost a whole year ago from one of those animal shelter things. I had just started here and it scared me. It would bite at everyone who came near it, including the workers. When I asked my boss what was wrong with it he told me it was one of those animal abuse cases, you know? Then he showed me a picture of what the bird looked like before it was sold to the people who hurt it. . .Hold on, I actually think I have that."

Bubbles takes the picture from the girls hands. The birds feathers are smoothed down, and shiny, absolutely none missing. It's beak is long and strait, with no cracks, all and all it's much prettier. "No wonder Buttercup feels drawn to the bird." Bubbles mumbles to herself, moving her eyes away from the picture to look at Buttercup, cooing gently at the bird.

"When did it stop biting people?" Bubbles asks, following the clerk back to the rabbit cages for Blossom's bunny.

The clerk shrugs. "It hadn't that I'd known of. It seems to like your, uh, sister though." The clerk smiles, remembering Bubbles had claimed the girl as her sister.

"mmm." Bubbles smiles to herself, a smile that grows when she feels two arms wrap around her, and sees a big hand resting on the kittens head, petting it gently. "What's it's name?" Boomer asks, smiling down at Bubbles.

"Serendipity." Bubbles smiles back. "It means a lucky accident."


	19. Chapter 19

"Why didn't you come find me? I could've gotten a step closer to getting in Blossom's pants." Brick complains from the couch, having heard his brothers talking about how they saw the girls at the mall.

"You were fucking Princess, did you want me to walk in on you so you could stop having sex so you could try to have sex with some other girl that probably won't even do it?"

Brick thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yup, that sounds about right. What were they doing there anyway?"

"I don't know Brick." Butch says sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "They were at a mall, what do girls usually do there?"

Brick shrugs. "Fuck in the storage rooms?" He picks up the remote flipping through the channels. "I mean, you said they were in a pet store right? What kind of animal did they get?"

Butch slings himself onto the couch beside his brother. "Buttercup got an ugly bird thing, the blonde one got a cat, and the ginger girl got a rabbit."

"Her name is Blossom." Brick corrects, at the same moment as Boomer's voice comes from the kitchen, correcting the blonde one's name.

"I honestly do not care what there names are." Butch replies, sticking his middle finger up to show Brick.

"Oh, but you care enough to know that annoying chicks name?" Brick asks, grabbing Butch's middle finger and twisting it backwards.

"FUCK!" Butch yells, jerking back his hand in pain. "You're an ass Brick!" He hisses, holding onto his injured finger as both brothers laugh at his pain filled hisses.

* * *

"You're so cute!" Bubbles sequels, rubbing Serendipity's head. "It's too bad you have to stay in my room all day, but I got you some new toys!" Bubbles giggles, reaching over and picking up a brown paper bag, dumping it onto the bed.

Serendipity mews, and leaps onto her new play things, pushing them around with her paws and purring.

"So cute." Bubbles mumbles again, smiling and stretching her body out on the unused part of her bed, closing her eyes to sleep, but finding herself drifting into a wavering point between sleeping and being awake, making her think of those two girls from the mall. Who were they to Boomer?

* * *

"Where are you going Boomer?" Brick asks, watching as Boomer slips into his jacket and shoes.

"I'm gonna go over to Bubble's house, see if she wants to go do something." Boomer answers grabbing his car keys and opening the door, only to be stopped by Butch's hand.

"I'm going with you." He says, grabbing the keys from Boomer's hand. "And I'm driving the car."

"Wait a minute." Brick stands, following his brothers. "If you two are both going then I'm going too."

"Why?" Boomer asks, scowling. "Why do you two want to go? Don't screw this up for me, if one of you guys does somehow manage to get one of Bubble's sisters into bed then she might get mad at me!"

"Chill." butch insists, opening the drivers seat door and sitting in the car. "i just wanna mess with Bitterbitch. I mean, I'm going to eventually get into her pants, but for now I'll just go in her room and look for a diary or whatever girls have."

Brick shrugs, getting into the passenger seat. "I'm just going because there's nothing better to do here." He lies, knowing perfectly well he's just going to see Blossom.

Boomer sighs, opening the back car door and stepping inside. "Just don't do anything stupid. Please?" He asks, to which his brothers nod and Butch starts driving.

"Scouts honor." Butch replies, smirking into the rear view mirror. He was no scout.

* * *

"Bubbles?" Blossom asks, sticking her head into the kitchen, smelling something cooking. Expecting Bubbles, but finding Buttercup.

"She's in her room I think." Buttercup answers, looking away from the bacon frying in the greased up pan.

"Why are you making breakfast this late in the evening?" Blossom asks, walking over to Buttercup's frying pan, peering inside it.

"Because I can." Buttercup responds dryly. "we live in a democracy, and I think that by now having bacon for breakfast, lunch, AND dinner, we are not thinking and using our rights as Americans!" She slams her hand in her fists, talking like a politician.

"Gee, Buttercup." Blossom smirks. "With that kind of attitude, and love for bacon, you could be America's first female president."

Buttercup scoffs. "Yea, right, because I want to be the one everyone holds responsible for this hell hole's lack of money and oil and gas and shit."

"Actually." Blossom responds. "I could be your partner, and together we could stop borrowing money to other countries, we would still do trades, but there would be no more loaning money either, our country needs to get out of dept itself before helping others out of debt. Then we would-"

Buttercup stops her. "I'm not running for president, you do it if you think you could help the money problem. All I really care about is bacon."

Blossom sighs, walking out of the kitchen. Her plans would help the country, she knows it, but America would never elect a woman president, because they're too close minded and think it would effect them badly. Bill Clinton though, everyone loved the way he ran things and everyone knows his wife was the one who was really in charge of the country when he was elected, but no one would elect her. Some country that would rather die poor than ruin America's manly image by electing a woman. England has a queen, and they're fine.

Blossom's inner rant is interrupted by a loud hard knock on the door, followed by the dinging of the doorbell ringing. Repeatedly.

* * *

"Butch!" Brick scowls at his brother. "Stop pushing the doorbell, one time is enough, you're gonna break it!"

Butch rolls his eyes, moving his hand away from the door bell, just as the door opens, revealing Buttercup's redheaded sister.

"What are you three doing here?" She asks, turning once to each of the guys, her scowl deepening with every turn.

"I came to see Bubbles!" Boomer answers, smiling. "My brothers came because they're leeches that can't get a life of their own!" He answers, just as happily.

Blossom laughs, covering her mouth. "Just for that, you are allowed in my house." She moves her arm, granting him access.

His brothers, though uninvited, follow him inside. Assuming that Blossom meant all of them could come.

"What do you two want? Boomer is here to see Bubbles, and you're here to?" Blossom raises her eyebrow, waiting for an explication.

"I came because I had nothing better to do and Boomer was going out. I had absolutely no idea he was coming here." Brick lies, turning his head away from Blossom.

"Yea, and I came because I waned to explore your house. So, bye!" Butch runs up the stairs, leaving a very confused Blossom.

"He's not going to break anything is he?" Blossom asks, turning to Boomer and Brick with a questioning glance.

"Probably not." Both boys answer at the same time, though knowing he probably will break something, but if he does he'll definitely hide it.

"Could I go up to Bubble's room?" Boomer asks, pointing towards the staircase and looking at Blossom.

"Yea." Blossom nods, "Just go up the stairs, it's the blue door on the left when you go down the hall."

Boomer nods and follows Blossom instructions, walking up the stairs, and finding not one but two blue doors on the left side of the hall.

* * *

Bubbles smiles, watching serendipity breathing lightly in her sleep. Her small breaths carrying her furry stomach up and down. It's relaxing.

She reaches out her hand to pick up her cell phone, about to text Boomer and see if he wants to do something, when there's a knock on her door.

She stands, wondering who it would be. Buttercup never knocks, she just does as she pleases, and Blossom only knocks when she thinks something is wrong, and her dad has never been home enough to knock on a door. He comes in sometimes, eats maybe, and leaves after he gets what he needs, but based on his personality, he doesn't seem like the type to knock.

"Hey Bubbles!" Boomer smiles. "I wasn't sure which door was yours, so I knocked on them both at the same time!"

Bubbles giggles, turning her head to see the laundry room, also with a blue door. "That's where the washer and dryer are. What are you doing here though?"

Boomer smiles. "I wanted to come see you. You don't mind do you?" He asks, worried he may have came at a bad time.

Bubbles shakes her head. "No, I don't mind, I just thought you would have better things to do than come see me on a Saturday."

Boomer chuckles. "If there is such a thing, I'd like to know about it." He answers, then gestures to her room. "May I come in?"

Bubbles nods. "Yea, sure." She moves to grant him access to her room. "I want to ask you something anyway."

"What did you want to ask me?" Boomer asks, worried that he did something else to mess up already.

"Do you know a girl with about medium length brown hair, and blue eyes?" Bubbles asks, then adds. "She wears lots of Makeup."

Boomer thinks for a moment, then nods. "Yea, uh. Robyn. I think that's who you're talking about, was she wearing something orange?"

Bubbles nods. "Yea, she kept saying your name, and she said something about my, uh, trick? I think that's what she called it."

Boomer sighs. "You should just ignore anything Robyn, or her friend Princess say to you. They're bitches."

Bubbles tilts her head. "But, I thought they were your friends, they seemed like they were."

Boomer smiles. "Friends is a Strong word. I only deal with them because Princess regularly jumps Brick and Robyn and Butch are fuck buddies."

Bubble's eyes widen." O-oh. . ." She stutters. "So, they're. . .Um. . Hookers?" She asks, worried he might get angry.

Boomer laughs. "No, I think hookers have a little more class than Robyn and Princess. They're more like leeches."

* * *

"This has to be her room." Butch smirks, opening the bright green door, which had a large DO NOT ENTER sign on its center, and below that a sign that said Trespassers will be shanked.

He walks inside, noticing that it's empty. Her bed is covered in a big comforter which is light green on one side, but dark green on the other. The comforter is sprawled out on top of Buttercup's white bed like a birds nest. Black and light green pillows surround the comforter, and a punching bag hangs over the bed, at an angle that she could easily hit while lying down.

Butch scoffs, picking up a stack of CD's beside her bed, all downloaded CD's she probably made for herself.

Looking around he walks to a big black CD player sitting on a wooden desk and pops in the first CD.

_"When I get older,_

_I will be stronger, _

_Just like a-"_

Butch pushes the next button, not that he didn't like the song, he just wanted to see what was next on the CD.

_"She self medicates,_

_She cries to make her lies seem more sincere when she's out of line,_

_She's always right got her own best interest at mind,_

_she's a bad girl,_

_always out of-"_

"Next." Butch mumbles to himself.

_"Don't breath too deep,_

_Don't think all day,_

_Dive into work,_

_Drive the other way,_

_That drip of hurt,_

_That pint of shame,_

_Goes away just-"_

"Next."

_"They think you're crazy,_

_They think you're mad, -Ma-a-ad-_

_They call you 'stupid' 'worthless' tell you 'you're not worth it'_

_Now you're-"_

"Next."

_"You could be happy and I won't know,_

_but you weren't happy the day I watched you go,_

_and all the thinks that I wish I had not said,_

_Are played in loops till it's-"_

"What are you doing in my room?" Buttercup asks, walking in to see Butch Jojo standing at her radio, listening to her music. Her expression turns stone cold and expressionless as she reaches into her back pocket, prepared to stab him.


	20. Chapter 20

Butch's eyes widen, and he drops the other CDs he was holding. "I-uh. .Listening to music?"

Buttercup growls and pulls out her knife, holding it out from her chest. "I told you to stay away from me, and the first thing you do is break into my room! There was a sign on the door, you're going to be shanked now."

Butch flinches as Buttercup leaps on top of him, screaming out in rage and thrashing about. They roll on the ground, both fighting for dominance over the other, when they suddenly stop.

Butch's eyes widen and Buttercup jumps up, gasping and covering her mouth. In the struggle their faces had gotten too close, and their lips had met.

Buttercup drops her knife and runs out of her room, her hand not moving away from her face.

Butch lifts up his hand and touches his lip, smirking. "I knew she wanted me." He mumble, lifting himself off the floor and looking at his arm. A small scratch, and just a bit of blood, but other than that the knife had never touched him. "Psycho Bitch." He laughs. "That's kinda hot."

* * *

"So. . .You, uh, like rabbits?" Brick asks, examining Blossom's small rabbit cage, containing her rabbit. He had asked to see her room, and after some bargaining she agreed.

"Yea." Blossom nods, pulling her legs up to her chest, sitting onto her bed.. "they're cute. What about you, what animals do you like?"

Brick pokes at the cage. "I don't know, I guess I like snakes. That's about it, other animals are kinda annoying."

Blossom tilts her head. "Annoying?" She asks. "What do you mean? How can an animal be annoying?"

Brick shrugs. "I don't know, they just aggravate me, like it's not really all animals, I just, you know?"

Blossom laughs. He seems nervous, and she can't figure out why. "You remind me of Buttercup, talking about how annoying things are. Brick?"

Brick nods, sitting beside her on her bed. "What is it?" He asks, hearing her voice go from light hearted and happy, to serious.

"Your brother, Boomer, does he have good intentions for my sister?" She looks up to him. "She's been with some real ass holes, and I don't want her to get hurt again, and I think she really likes him."

Brick leans back, not letting his eyes leave her face. "Boomer acts different with your sister, I suppose it's a possibility that he really does like her." He looks down. "there does seem to be something about you girls."

"What do you mean by that?" Blossom asks, thinking of his last comment as an insult to her and her sisters.

Brick looks back to her. "I mean, I-I kinda like you too." He says, a blush forming. His hand goes up to touch his face. "My face feels hot. . . Do I look sick to you?"

Blossom stares at him. He's blushing. She feels her chest get tight, and her stomach flips. She's going to vomit.

"Get out." She stands up, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the door, pushing him out and shutting it, making sure to lock it before running to her bathroom.

"Guess she doesn't feel the same way then. . ." Brick mumbles, walking turning to walk back down the stairs and wait in the car, maybe try to sleep off his embarrassment.

* * *

Blossom rushes to brush her teeth, hoping that Brick didn't get the wrong idea when she threw him out of her room right after admitting his feelings for her.

"Brick?" she opens her door, he teeth now clean and her breath fresh again. "crap." She leaves her room, looking for where Brick went.

* * *

Brick sighs, slamming his head down on the dash board. "This is what I get for having feelings." He mumbles to himself, closing his eyes.

Blossom runs down the stairs and, after making sure Brick isn't there somewhere, out of the house. Only to see him sitting in the passenger seat of the car the boys came in.

"Brick." She taps on the window, her face probably about twelve shades redder than Brick's had been earlier.

Brick raises his head to Blossom's voice, seeing her tapping on the window, he rolls it down. "What? If you were wondering if I got your message a got it, you're not interested." He spits out the words with venom, a scowl on his face.

Blossom looks down. "Brick, I'm sorry I kicked you out of my room, I do like you back." She looks back to him.

"Yea, I get it." Brick says, his scowl not wavering. "You like me, you just don't like me like that or whatever girls say to unattractive guys, are you a lesbian or something?"

Blossom gasps, tears forming in her eyes, she scowls. "You're such an ass! When you told me you liked me I got nervous and I vomited, now I'm glad I kicked you out of my room because you're an ass! Especially if you think that's an insult!"

Brick's eyes widen at Blossom, she had just said that she liked him too, and she threw up because she got nervous. . .

"I'm not a lesbian." Blossom continues. "But people who use terms like that as an insult make me sick!"

She turns to walk away but Brick reaches his hand through the window and grabs her arm, pulling her back to him and kissing her on the lips.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles into her mouth. "I was upset that I thought you didn't like me back."

He pulls away from the kiss. "Forgive me?"


	21. Chapter 21

Buttercup slides to the floor, hiding in the laundry room was her only option. The only one she could deal with anyway.

The other one was going back to her room and facing Butch. She definitely couldn't do that, since their lips accidentally met, and the worst part is she didn't one thousand percent hate it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She mumbles to herself, burying her face in her legs and trying to breath again, but right now she's not sure she wants to breath.

There's no way that ass is going to let her forget this, he'll probably twist it around and mock her with it.

She pulls out her phone, dialing her sister's number, and waiting for the click, and the squeaky hello that meant Bubbles had answered. "Bubbles. . .I need a favor. . .No, not that. . .Because I don't wear blue eyeshadow. . . .No I do not want to give it a try just. . .Listen to me! I need you to go to my room, and tell me if Butch is still in it. . .Yes, Boomer's brother?. . .Now please. . ."

* * *

Bubbles opens her sister's door, only to find Boomer's black haired brother lying on her bed, staring at her ceiling.

"Yea, he's still here." She says into the mouth piece of the phone. "Did you want me to say anything to him?"

Butch watches from his bed as Boomer's girlfriend, followed by Boomer, walk into buttercup's room and stare at him, Boomer's girlfriend it on the phone.

"Buttercup wants you to get out of her room." Buttercup says, hanging up her phone and staring at Butch.

Butch smirks. "Alright." He stands up, figuring she has to be somewhere in the house still, he might as well go look for her.

* * *

Brick pulls Blossom closer, pushing his tongue into her open mouth, searching its every corner.

"Brick." Blossom pulls away from him blushing. "You think we should move a little slower?"

Brick shakes his head. "We're going slow enough." He says, pulling her back again. "I'm ready to speed up."

Blossom giggles and presses her mouth once again to his, feeling his muscular arms wrap around her body.

* * *

Buttercup looks up from the floor as the door opens, revealing a smirking Butch, but his smirk fades.

"You've gotta be shittin me." Butch mumbles, getting onto his knees and looking at Buttercup. "You regret accidentally kissing me so much, that you came in here and sat on the floor like this?"

"What?" Buttercup spits sarcastically. "Did you expect me to flock to you like all of the other girls do, and be happy that I was in the same room as you let alone that the skin of our lips touched momentarily by accident? You are such an ass."

Butch shrugs, setting himself down, then he looks at her arm, her sleeve is tilted at the end, revealing a purple bruise. He lifts her arm to his face, which she immediate pulls back, hiding it behind her legs.

"Where did you get that?" Butch asks, scowling at her when she doesn't answer. "I asked you a question, are you going to answer me?"

Buttercup shakes her head, looking at the floor.

"Are you fucking bipolar or something?" Butch asks. "One minute you're trying to stab me, then the next you're all depressed."

Buttercup scowls and slings out her arm, smacking his face. "If you would just leave everything would be fine!"

Butch smirks. "I know what's wrong with you." He leans forward, close enough so that his breath mingles with Buttercup's. "You liked the kiss didn't you?"

Buttercup shakes her head, blushing. "N-no. It was horrible." She glares at him, though it's a little less frightening when your face looks like a big red apple.

Butch smirks and leans his face down to hers, pushing their lips together and shoving his mouth into her tongue, something he immediately regrets.

Buttercup growls, and bites down on Butch's tongue, which he had shoved into her mouth, then she stands up, shaking.

"You are even more of an ass that I original though. Congradu-fuckin-lations." She stops out, slamming the door shut behind her.

Butch holds his hand to his tongue. "Shit." He mumbles, pulling back and seeing blood on his fingers.

* * *

Buttercup storms out of the house only to see Butch's brother shoving his tongue down Blossom's throat.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE IN THIS FAMILY WHO IS STILL PARTIALLY SANE?!" Buttercup yells at the two, causing them to pull apart and stare at her, seeing blood on her mouth.

"What happened to your mouth?!" Blossom rushes over, worried about her sister, followed by a less worried Brick.

"What?" Buttercup lifts her hand to her lips, pulling it back with blood. She smirks. "I bit Butch's tongue off."

Brick's eyes widen. "You WHAT?" He looks at Buttercup's mouth, then turns towards the house as the door opens, revealing his black haired brother. "Open your mouth Butch!" He commands, walking over to him.

Butch shrugs, opening his mouth and showing his mouth full of blood. "That Bitch over there practically bit it off."

Buttercup growls. "It is NOT okay to kiss someone without their permission, especially if they've said no multiple times."

Butch rolls his eyes. "You just need to admit that you liked the kiss." Butch smirks at her, a bit of blood running from the corner of his lips.

Buttercup turns around, walking off. "Fuck you." She mumbles, crossing her arms as she walks.

Blossom follows after her sister, with Brick following behind her and Butch following behind him.

Butch pulls Brick back and grabs Blossom's shoulder. "Let me deal with it. Okay?"

Blossom scowls. "I think you've done enough." She pushes him away, only to be stopped again, this time by Brick.

"Blossom." He says, holding onto her shoulder. "I think he really is sorry. Please let him apologize for it?"

Blossom turns, watching Brick's brother follow after her sister. She bites her lip, but turns back to Brick, sighing. "Fine, but if he hurts her or makes it worse I'll be borrowing Buttercup's knife."

Brick nods, smirking. "I'll hold him down."


	22. Chapter 22

Butch follows Buttercup pretty far out, and it isn't until she stops that he realizes where they are. He followed her right out of the rich side of town, right into where the thug hang out.

"Why are you following me?" Buttercup asks angrily, turning to face her stalker.

"I was going to apologize, but now I think you should apologize for leading me all the way here! Do you even know where we are?"

Buttercup looks around, beside her there's a tall brick building, covered in graffiti, to the other side a man sits on the side walk, beside an alley way, a black bandana tied around his head covering the top of his hair.

"I'm guessing we're at a Justin Bieber concert." She glares at him, spouting out her sarcastic words.

"ha-ha." He spits bitterly. "We're in a very bad place for people with money to be." he gestures to the buildings around him. "So I suggest we leave."

Buttercup raises her eyebrow. "You afraid of something?" She asks, amused at the thought.

"No." He answers. "But you should be."

Buttercup scoffs, turning away from him, flipping him off as she walks away.

Butch growls, cursing the fact that no matter how much he denies it he does have a conscious, and it won't leave a defenseless girl here alone. Kicking at the wall of the building beside him he follows her.

Buttercup rolls her eyes and turns once again to face him, ready to yell at him for not leaving her alone, but what she sees makes her loose her voice.

She sees Butch, looking at her questioningly, but behind him a tall man with black greasy hair slicked back smirks.

Butch turns around to see what Buttercup was looking at, only to come face to face with the orange clad chest of a man.

"Hey." The man says, viciously shoving Butch against the wall. "How about you empty your pockets, and I only hurt you a little?"

Buttercup growls and lifts up her leg, sending a swift kick to the guys side and sending him flying into the opposite direction. She grabs Butch's arm and runs, dragging him behind her.

"Hey!" Butch shouts, stopping her. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Buttercup asks, honestly confused, still trying to drag him away.

"THAT!" Butch yells, his eyes filled with rage. "I don't need a fucking girl to save me. GOT IT?!"

Buttercup flinches a bit at the last part, a hurt look flashing across her face for only a moment before anger fills it. "Fuck you." She growls. "I shouldn't have helped you. I should've left by myself. Ungrateful ass hole."

Butch grabs her arm as she tries to walk away. "DON'T FUCKING WALK AWAY FROM ME! THIS ISN'T OVER!"

She pulls her arm free and glares at him. "Yes. It is." She looks behind him and a look of annoyance covers the anger. "Here's your friend again."

This time the guy goes strait for Buttercup, slamming her by her throat into the ground. "Fucking Bitch!" He hisses into her face, lifting her head and slamming against the concrete of the ground.

Buttercup struggles for air, and lifts her legs to kick the guy in the head. Her foot barely reaches the side of his face, and he chuckles.

Butch growls. Jumping on top of the guy, pushing him away from Buttercup and into the empty street, punching him repeatedly in the face.

The man growls and kicks Butch off of him, directly into Buttercup, knocking both of them to the ground.

Buttercup and Butch barely stand as the man pull out a gun, aiming it for Butch's head and pulling the trigger.

_**BANG**_


	23. Chapter 23

Butch's eyes widen as he looks down at the blood on the sidewalk, then to the body lying crumpled on the ground next to him, Buttercup's body.

He thinks, trying to remember how they got to this point. He remembers tumbling into Buttercup, then a gun pointed directly at him. He remembers her yelling for him to "Move Idiot!" Then, he felt her hands shoving him aside, at the same time trying to get herself down, somehow the bullet flew directly into her.

Butch looks up to where the man had been, only to see empty sidewalk. He looks around, the whole place is empty, probably cleared when they heard the gunshot. Cowards.

He turns his attention back to Buttercup, holding onto her side.

She moans, grasping at the wound. "How the FUCK did it hit my side?" She asks. Trying to take her mind off of the pain by focusing on the anger. "Wasn't it aimed higher than that?"

Butch shakes his head, kneeling down beside her and taking off his jacket. "I-it might have been calibrated wrong, or his hand shook when he pulled the trigger and the bullet flew down."

He lifts her from the ground, setting her head on his knees and wrapping the jacket around her, much to her protest.

"I'm not a baby." she growls, looking up at him. "It's just a shot to the side, I'll be fine."

"Shut up." Butch says, not with anger though, almost void of emotion as he places all of his focus on wrapping her wound. The wound she got because she was pushing him out of the way. If he hadn't stopped her from running the guy probably wouldn't have caught them. If he hadn't been following her she might not have walked so far to try to get away from him. If he hadn't kissed her again she would probably still be in her house right now, instead of on the ground with a bullet wound.

"This isn't a twisted ankle." He lifter her into the air, with one arm under her neck and the other supporting her legs. "We're going to the hospital."

The color drains from Buttercup's face. "Nope." She shakes her head. "Nope noppety nope nope. No hospital."

Butch raises his eyebrow, walking back towards her house so he can get a car. "No hospital?" He asks, then as a side note. "How the FUCK are you so calm about getting shot?"

Buttercup shrugs. "There are worse things than getting shot."

"Like what?" Butch asks, skeptically, wondering what she could possibly have had happen to her that was worse than getting shot.

"Period pains." She answers with a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Butch smiles lightly, but doesn't answer as he continues to carry her. For the first time in a long time, he's worried about someone who isn't him.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOUR BROTHER DO TO MY SISTER?!" Blossom screams at Brick once she sees Butch carrying an almost dead looking Buttercup up the street.

Brick's eye twitches. If Butch ruined this relationship he just started with Blossom, he'd kill him. "I'm sure there's a good explanation." He says, waiting for his brother to get close enough for them to talk.

"What happened?" Brick asks, as Butch walks past him towards the car, dropping the girl into the passenger seat.

"She got shot." Butch answers. "Go tell Boomer I need the keys."

* * *

Bubbles smiles, watching as Boomer balances 15 books on top of his head. How it got to this point, she'll never know, but it is entertaining.

"Boomer, I need the keys!" Brick slams the door open, his face growing blank when he see's his brother with a stack of books balanced on his forehead. "I'm not gonna ask."

Boomer slings his head forward, letting the books fly to the ground. "Why do you need the keys?"

"The black-haired girl got shot." He answers, flexing his palm. "KEYS. Now!"

Boomer tosses him the keys, and both blondes follow him out the door and to the car where Blossom, Butch, and Buttercup are waiting. Blossom and Butch both babying Buttercup over her wounds, and Buttercup swatting at them.

They all hop into the car and Butch slings his foot on the gas pedal, causing all passengers to regret letting him drive in such a panicked state.

"Didn't you drive over here?" Bubbles asks, turning to Butch. "Boomer said you made him drive." She turns back to Boomer. "So why did you have the keys?"

Brick answers for him. "Boomer was worried we'd leave him at your house without a car if one of us had the keys."

Bubbles nods in understanding, looking out the window, trying hard not to focus on the fact that her sister had been shot.

Buttercup is doing the same thing, trying to take her mind off of her wounds by going through the CDs in the holder, classifying them all as shit.

Brick's phone starts ringing in the middle of all this, playing 'Darling Nikki' Loudly.

* * *

_"I knew a girl named Nikki,_

_I guess you could say she was a sex fiend._

_I met her in the hotel lobby mas-"_

* * *

"Hello?" Brick answers, avoiding Blossom's questioning look at his ringtone. "No. . .No. . .Princess. . . .I'm done with that. . .No, not just for this week. . .No. . .NEVER. . . .Got a Girlfriend. . . No, I'm not joking. . .Bitch. . . Yea, you. . . Blossom Utonium . . . Say that again I DARE you. . .Yea, well fuck you very much." He hangs up, turning back to the people in the car.

"Have a nice conversation?" Boomer asks, grabbing onto his seat belt as Butch speeds around a curve.

"Wonderful." Brick answers sarcastically, grabbing Blossom's arm so she doesn't fly into the seat in front of her.

* * *

Princess slings her cell phone into the wall, startling Robyn. "They're poison!" She yells through gritted teeth.

"Who?" Robyn asks, looking back to her nails, ready for a top coat.

"Those Bitches!" Princess screams, kicking her yellow wall. "First the blonde bimbo gets Boomer, that was okay 'cause no one had a sex claim on him."

Robyn nods in agreement.

"But that Pink eyed FREAK took my Bricky from me!" She pouts, falling into a big purple bean bag chair.

"Wait. . ." Robyn looks up to Princess. "You don't think the other one is gonna, like, try to take Butch from me. . .Right?"

Princess scowls at her. "Probably." She answers spitefully. "I can see why he would do that, you're not even that pretty! Me though, I'm a goddess!"

Robyn scowls, trying to figure out of Princess just insulted her.

"We need to show those girls that they're NOT welcome here!" Princess slams her fist into her hand.

"How do we do that?" Robyn asks, going back to her nails.

"Simple." Princess smiles. "We break their hearts."

* * *

"So she's going to be okay?" Blossom asks, leaning into the doctors face.

"Yes." The doctor chuckles. "We just want to keep her here over night, then we'll have someone set her up at home, where she'll need lots of rest but she'll eventually be good as new."

"Doctor." Buttercup mumbles weakly from the hospital bed. "Do you think I'll be able to slam dunk when I get better?"

The doctor nods.

"Good." Buttercup smirks. "Because I couldn't before."

Everyone laughs at Buttercup's joke, glad to have relief from the tension and seriousness. All completely unaware that just a few miles away two girls were planning to ruin everything.


	24. Chapter 24

Butch watches with wide eyes as Buttercup swims around in the hot tub, completely naked.

"You coming in or what?" She asks from the water, a seductive smirk lacing her face.

Butch nods, not daring to open his mouth out of fear he'd say something stupid and she'd leave.

Once his boxers are off he leaps into the air. "HEAVEN" he yells, landing into the water beside the naked girl, wrapping his arms around her and thrusting his body against hers.

"Butch." She whispers into his ear. "Wake up."

His eyes flicker open and he sees an angry Buttercup, fully clothed, sitting up in her hospital bed. "Where is everyone?" She asks, her face not lightening in the slightest.

"Mmm." Butch rubs his eyes and sits himself upright in his chair. "They went home, my brother's practically had to drag your sisters, but they only allowed one person in the room after visiting hours to spend the night."

"And you stayed instead of one of my sisters because. . .?"

Butch shrugs. "They couldn't both stay, so they both left, and since I would be in here anyway if you hadn't taken the bullet I figured I should keep you company."

Buttercup scowls, but settles herself into the bed, her gaze going to the blank TV screen in the corner.

"I already tried." Butch smirks, following her gaze. "It's broken."  
Buttercup rolls her eyes. "Figures." Then she looks back to Butch. "What time is it?"

Butch pulls out his phone, checking the time. "It's Four Thirty Five in the morning." Then he scowls at her. "You woke me up from the best dream I've ever had."

Buttercup chuckles. "yea, I figured, I heard you mumble 'Heaven' while you were asleep." She smirks.

"Yea." Butch looks down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "You hungry?" He asks, suddenly.

"Um. . ." Buttercup nods. "Yea, I guess. I haven't eaten much today. . .Or yesterday I guess. . ."

Butch nods. "I'll go to the cafeteria and get some food, okay?"

She nods again, feeling strange because of how nice he's being to her. She immediately dismisses the feeling, acknowledging the fact that if she hadn't saved his life he'd probably be just as much of an ass as he had been when she first met him.

* * *

"Brick! I need to call the hospital!" Blossom wiggles in Brick's grasp, trying to reach the phone. "What if something happened? What if my sister is in pain!"

Brick shakes his head, holding her tightly. "The hospital would call if something were wrong."

Blossom gives up, going limp in Brick's arms. "My sister got shot Brick." She mumbles, closing her eyes.

Brick pulls her up to his chest and nods. "I know." he rubs her hair. "I'm sorry.

She lets herself fall into his chest, listening to his rhythmic breathing as she slowly drifts into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Boomer! Catch me!" Bubbles yells through giggles as she leaps from the top of the city's tallest building.

Boomer's eyes widen as she falls, her hair flying around her face as she turns towards him, a smile still on her lips.

He rushes beneath her, wanting to save her, but he went to fast and ran past her point of falling and as a consequence her bloody mangled body lies at his feet.

he falls towards it, landing on his knees in a puddle of her blood, his body going into a panicked frenzy. "Bubbles. BUBBLES!" He screams, his eyes bulging at her body. If only he had caught her.

* * *

"Boomer wake up." Bubbles shakes him till his eyes pop open, scanning the room frantically until they rest on her.

"Bubbles. . ." He whispers, sounding out of breath. He latches onto her arm. "W-what happened? When did I go to sleep?"

Bubbles smiles, moving his hand from her arm and holding it in hers. "On the car ride home, I asked Brick to carry you up here, this is one of the guest rooms, you two are staying here tonight. I came in to see if you were still asleep and you were shaking. I thought you were having a nightmare."

Boomer nods, his body going numb as he pictures her mangles corpse again. "Yea. . . Thanks for waking me up."

Bubbles smiles at him, standing up and pulling on his arm. "You want something to help that?"

Boomer stares at her. "Something to help what?"

"The nightmares." She answers as if it were obvious.

"They make medicine for that?"

"No." She smiles. "But I use to have nightmares all the time, and I found that if you mix warm milk, honey, and Cinnamon and drink it before you sleep it calms down your nerves." She pulls on his arm again, getting him out of the bed. "C'mon, I'll fix you some."

* * *

**Attention**

If you would like to see the first part of the next chapter before anyone else (not the whole chapter but a bit of it) then you may be in luck. I had inspiration from a movie for Butch's dream, not the whole dream but a bit of it, if you can guess the movie I got it from you win!  



	25. Chapter 25

Butch carries two loaded plates into Buttercup's hospital room, closing the door behind him with his foot and turning to smile at her, finding her asleep.

"Hmm." He shrugs. "More food for me."

He sits and eats, knowing that at around eight he would be taking her back home, along with a nurse to help set up her room.

"Alright." Princess smirks. "I made all of the calls, it happens at eight O'clock."

Robyn tilts her head. "Okay, so why are we up at five then?" She asks, her voice raising a couple of octaves out of confusion.

Princess scowls at her. "It's a good thing you're pretty."

"Thank you!" Robyn smiles, happy to get a rare compliment from her rude friend.

"Anyways." Princess turns to the mirror. "We're up at five because we need to look our best when we see Brick and Butch tomorrow."

"Oh. . ." Robyn grabs her eyeshadow. "alright!"

* * *

Boomer opens his eyes, smiling. Bubble's drink had worked, he slept better than he had in a long time. Weather or not it was the drink was unimportant at the moment.

Boomer looks around the room for a clock, his eyes finally resting on one in the corner of the room. Seven 'O' Five.

Boomer smiles and rolls out of the guest bed, still in his clothes from yesterday. He opens the curtain, expecting a beautiful view, but what he gets is far from it, in fact

"Shit." Brick mutters to himself, looking out the window in his guest room. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"What's wrong?" Blossom asks, she had come to see if Brick wanted breakfast, and had heard his mumbling. It peaked her curiosity as to what could be outside, and why it was making him act like this.

"NOTHING!" Brick yells, pulling the curtains closed and covering the window with his body, willing her away from him.

Blossom frowns and walks towards Brick, gently shoving him aside and looking out the window, seeing a whole crowd of people in her yard, no, not people, a whole crowd of girls in her yard.

"Who are they?" She asks, confused at the sight, wondering what would have caused a herd of females to gather around her house like a bunch of cows in a field. Though cows wouldn't exactly be the best thing to compare these girls to, most of them are bomb shells, with double D breasts and a body barbie would kill for

Brick looks down in shame, hoping that at any moment he'll wake up from this hellish nightmare. "I-uh. . .It looks like all the girls my brothers and I have. . .Uh. . .Slept with."

Blossom's eyes widen and she looks back down to the crowd. There were at least a hundred girls there.

She feels her breath hitch in her throat. What if she was just another number then? She knew about him sleeping with girls, but she never thought it was to this scale. What if Brick had a plan for her, and was just using her for another name in his book.

She closes the curtain and walks out, not saying anything to Brick, who is left alone with an expression similar to that of a kicked puppy.

* * *

Boomer runs into Bubble's bed room, slinging the door open to see her standing at her window, a blank expression on her face. He frowns, he had hoped to get to her before she woke up, and to keep her away from the window until he could come up with a good explination

She turns to face him. "Boomer?" She asks. "Do you know what's going on down there?"

Boomer looks down at his feet. "N-not exactly. . .But, it looks like every girl down there has slept with me or one of my brothers, or all three of us." he said the last part quickly, hoping she hadn't heard him.

Bubbles stares at him for a moment, then turns back to the window. "Boomer. . . There are enough people here to take over a small country. . ."

Boomer looks away, unable to face her. "I'm sorry."

Bubbles smiles gently, seeing his shame and reaching out to take his hand. "I already knew about this really, right? So I don't have a leg to stand on if I get mad for this. So don't feel bad okay?" She pulls her closer to him. "Let's go get breakfast."

Boomer follows behind her, completely in shock. He hadn't expected her to be so understanding, but he's not complaining. He's glad that she's not going to hold it against him, because it was in the past. The near past, yes, but still the past. He couldn't change it, no matter how much he wanted to, and Bubble's understood that.

* * *

So, no one got the movie. You should all watch it, it's called "Coach Carter" It's one of my favorites. It has lots of different stories all tying into the plot line. If you do watch it tell me, Kay? We can talk about it together :) anyway, another contest, for a preview of the next chapter, in which Buttercup and Butch will have their moment to shine xD For a look at a bit (Not all) of the next chapter send me a message, it can be anything, the seventh person to message me shall win the preview. That's a bit easier, right?


	26. Chapter 26

"You're not carrying me!" Buttercup screams, slinging her arms out at Butch. "You want me to just push you down the stairs?

". . .I can get myself down, I don't even need this thing anyway!" She gestures to the wheel chair, which she has deemed as unneeded and useless.

"Yea, right. They wouldn't have given it to you if you didn't need it." He rolls his eyes. "The doctor said if the bullet went any further than it did you wouldn't be able to walk again, so you're lucky you only have to use that for a couple of weeks."

"Oh yea." Buttercup mumbles. "Lucky me." She looks around. "This is a hospital, shouldn't they have an elevator or something for people with wheel chairs?"

Butch nods. "Yea, but it's on the other side of the building and I'm not walking all the way there when I could just carry you down and bring the chair down after you."

Buttercup stares at him, and uses her hands to turn the chair away from the stairs, moving away from them with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing?" butch asks, irritated. They're already off scheduled because she kept arguing with the doctor about the wheel chair. She had eventually made him make a deal with her. She would use the wheel chair, only if none of the nurses came back to her house with her. The doctor had been reluctant, but eventually agreed and told the nurse that was suppose to leave with them that she could go on home.

his eyes widen as he realizes what she's doing. She couldn't possibly be that reckless and stupid could she?

But she was. She smirks, pulling her hands back, letting the chair rush forward, past Butch, and down the stairs.

She winces in pain as the bouncing of the chair moves her body in an uncomfortable way, irritating her wound.

butch stands at the top of the stairs, his mouth opened in the shape of an 'O' as Buttercup's wheel chair slings itself from step to step.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" He yells, running down and grabbing her chair before it can turn over and slam her into the ground.

Buttercup laughs, trying not to show how much that stupid move had actually hurt her. "I'm alive aren't I? Don't you ever do anything fun?" She asks mockingly, remembering what his brother had said about the police.

Butch rolls his eyes. "Yea, but you're a girl, you're not suppose to do that shit!"

Buttercup scoffs. "That is the most sexist thing I have ever heard."

"Then you've obviously never watch TV shows from the seventies." Butch smirks.

* * *

"Blossom, please don't be mad." Brick knocks on her door, he's been trying to get her out of her room since he told her who the girls outside were.

Blossom, on the other side of the door, lays on her bed, trying to block out his voice with her pillow. She can't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. She had only known Brick for a short time, but the thought that she could be just a number to him makes her sick to her stomach. "Blossom!" His voice comes again, but she just buries her head deeper into the mattress, and pulls the pillow harder over her head.

After a few more minutes she hears foot steps, must be him leaving. Finally giving up.

She raises up, her face streaked red from tears, and her eyes puffy around the corners. It's not the best she's looked in her life, but it's definitely not the worst either.

She rubs her eyes and stands, walking back to the window. All of the girls are still there, then she notices something. Two girls at the head of the crowd, saying something.

She opens the window to listen, wondering what could be going on down there.

* * *

Princess smirks at the crowd. This is sure to get that girl away from Brick, so he can come back to her.

"Alright everyone, let me explain why I brought you all here today-" Princess starts, only to be cut off by a blue eyed red head near the front of the crowd.

"Where are the shoes?" She yells. "I was told there was a shoe sale here!"

A brunette behind her with green eyes scowls. "I thought it was a talent scout looking for models!" She yells, outraged.

Princess coughs, trying to get the attention of the crowd back, while they continue to yell angrily about the things they were promised. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" She finally yells, trying not to lose her temper and throw one of her high heeled shoes at one of the girls. "Now, as I was saying. You were all brought here today because you all have one thing in common. You have all, at one point, fucked one of the Jojo brothers. Butch, Brick, or Boomer."

The crowd starts to mumble, growing to a low roar. Most of the girls, however, were not surprised by the number of people around them. Everyone knew the boys and how they worked with women.

Some others though were outraged, knowing the boys reputation but not expecting it to be anywhere in this range of girls.

"So you lied to us so we could come here and feel like sluts?!" a girl with brown eyes and obviously dyed black hair frowns from the front.

"No." Princess smirks. "You all wanted at least one of the boys, and most of you wanted to date them, am I right?" She asks, to which the crowd nods. "Good." She gestures to Robyn. "My friend and I have too been hurt by the boys. The girls in this house have fallen into their trap, and they don't know about their reputation. I thought we could stop this once and for all, warn these poor girls about the Jojo boys, stop them from ruining their life!"

Some of the crowd leaves at that, deciding that it happened to them and no one stopped them, so why should they help someone else. Or, deciding it wasn't that important, and the girls would get over it.

The rest of the crowd though stands at a good size, about thirty or so people, all wanting to stop the unknown girls from giving the boys more power than they already have, they all agree that it's time for the boys to crash, to get rejected, to be hurt the way they hurt other girls.

Robyn tilts her head at Princess. "I thought we were doing this to get the boys back to ourselves?"

Princess rolls her eyes. "You idiot, shut up before one of these sluts hears you, we're just using these girls, when they talk those bitches out of being with the boys they'll have nowhere to go but back with us!"

Robyn smiles. "Oh! Okay!"

* * *

"Holly shit!" Butch's eyes widen, seeing the crowd around Buttercup's house.

Buttercup looks up from the radio to see what he meant. "Holly shit!" She copies him, seeing her yard supporting a bunch of girls, most of them looking around her age.

"What the fuck is this?" Buttercup growls as the car comes to a stop at the peak of the crowd, getting the attention of the girls.

"I have no idea." Butch mumbles, scanning through the crowd, then he smirks and starts pointing out a few of the girls. "Fucked her, fucked her, fucked her, I think I fucked her, fucked her twice, fu-"

"Okay!" Buttercup scowls. "I get it! You fucked a bunch of these girls! That still doesn't explain why they're at my house."

Butch shrugs and opens the door, walking around the car and getting the wheelchair out of the back.

He opens it, then opens her door, helping her, against her will, into the wheel chair. "Let's just get past them and into your house, I don't like the way they're staring at me."

She nods in agreement, worried not for his safety but for her own, and he starts pushing her, only to be stopped by the barricade of girls.

"Butch Jojo! You shall not pass!" A bottle blonde girl with brown eyes scowls, holding her arm out.

Buttercup smirks. "Alright then Gandalf." She laughs. "Seriously though, get out of the way, I'd kinda like to get out of this chair and into my bed."

One of the girls rushes forward and grabs the wheel chair from Butch's hands, swiftly pulling Buttercup back into the crowd.

"HEY!" Buttercup and Butch both yell out in surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Buttercup struggles against the crowd, not caring about her wound as she thrashes about.

"We're trying to help you!" A tall girl with dyed purple hair and blue eyes says. "We're saving you from Butch before you have sex with him and ruin your life!"

Buttercup scoffs. "Like I'd ever touch that with a forty foot pole!"

"We need to get you away from him so we can talk to you!" One of the girls behind her says, grabbing her wheel chair and pulling it backwards too fast, making Buttercup fall to the ground with a pained grunt.

"HEY!" Butch yells, hearing a thud followed by Buttercup's grunt. "STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"WE'RE SAVING HER FROM YOU!" One of the girls in the front yells back, pointing a skinny finger at him.

"mmm." Buttercup groans, rolling over to her side and clutching the wound, the fall had opened it back up, and blood was now soaking through the wrap around it, and even through her shirt.

* * *

Blossom runs don the stairs, having witnessed her sister falling. She runs past Brick, who follows her into the crowd, some of which immediately turn on him, ripping Blossom away in the same manner they had Buttercup.

"Eep!" Blossom struggles as the girls pull her back, and she can hear them on either side, one side against Brick and the other against Butch.

She slings her arms away from the girls and starts pushing through them, trying to get to Buttercup. She's glad most of the girls left, she can't imagine how bad this would be if there were more of them.

Suddenly one of them grabs Blossom's arm. "Don't trust that pig Brick! He used me for sex. I thought he loved me, but he used me." Tears flow from the girls eyes.

A second girl nods in agreement. "I thought I was pregnant, it was a close call, he didn't even care."

Other girls surround her, "He'll never change, he's not that brave." One of them whispers to her from behind. "He'll never say you're beautiful."

"What?" Blossom asks, confused, turning to see a girl with pale skin and black soulless eyes, just before a hand pulls her out of the crowd.

She looks to her savior to see Bubbles, a worried expression on her face. "Blossom, what happened, are you alright?!"

Blossom nods, then points back to the crowd. "We need to find Buttercup."

"I got her." Boomer hisses, coming through the crowd with Buttercup in her wheel chair, and Butch following behind them.

Both boys shiver, their clothes torn, floating somewhere in the crowd. they look around, then at the same time ask. "Where's Brick?"

Brick crashes through the crowd, half naked and panting. "Right here, can we go back inside please?"

"Not just yet." A voice says, and they turn to see Princess.

"Are you the cause of this?!" Brick asks, rushing angrily towards her.

"I'm only trying to help." Princess pouts, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Wouldn't want you treating these girls like you do every other girl in town now would we?"

Brick growls, and grabs Princess's arm, throwing her into the wall. "Shut the FUCK up. Okay? I don't care WHAT your fucked up brain has done to make this justifiable, but I don't plan on doing anything to Blossom! She's not like the other girl's I've been with, so CALL THEM OFF!" He points to the crowd, who has calmed down, listening to his speech.

A murmur rushes through the crowd, and one girl steps forward. "You actually mean that don't you?"

Brick nods, looking towards Blossom. "I do. I really do"

A louder roar of mumbles goes through the crowd, before they all nod at each other, and move away.

"Where are you all going?!" Princess yells out raged, one of the girls turns back.

"He looks like he means it." She says, then she looks at Brick. "I hope you do, because if not we'll be back, with weapons." She smiles before leaving.

"I like her." Buttercup smirks.

"So. . . Are you two dating?" Bubbles turns to Buttercup and Butch, who both have looks of disgust on their faces.

"No." Buttercup growls. "I'm not that stupid." She rolls her wheel chair towards the door, letting herself in.

"I don't date." Butch hisses, then looks at his brothers. "Can we go, I brought her home."

Boomer nods and kisses the top of Bubble's head. "See you later, kay?"

Bubbles nods. "Yea."

Brick looks from his brothers, to Blossom. "Actually, Blossom do you want to go somewhere?"

Blossom looks up at him surprised. "Don't you think you should go home first?"

Brick shakes his head. "No, why would I?"

"Because." She points at his chest. "You're half naked, those girls ripped your clothes off."

Brick looks down in surprise, he had forgotten about him not being fully clothed anymore. "SHIT!" He yells. "Let's go Butch."

Butch snickers and follows his brother to the car, with Boomer directly behind him.

The girls watch as the boys drive off.

* * *

"Why did you ask that? If they were dating." Blossom asks Bubbles as they walk into the house, shutting the door behind her.

Bubble's shrugs. "Well, you and Brick are dating, and me and Boomer are dating, so it's only a matter of time before they get together. Besides, look at how similar they are, it's obvious. Even if I have to force them into it, they will date!"

Blossom smiles. "Can I help?"

"Of course you can!"

* * *

Guys, guys, I hid song lyrics here, if you can tell me what song I'll give you a sneak preview of the next chapter :)

This may be the last chance for a sneak preview, since no one got either of them O-O I only got three messages xD I made this one especially long, what do you think of that? Over 2000 words!


	27. Chapter 27

Buttercup lays on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Another day home alone because of an injury she got because of Butch Jojo.

Only been here a little over a week and he's already caused her to get injured twice. That boy must be a bad luck charm.

A tapping noise comes from the window, distracting her from her ceiling watching. She looks over to see the cause of the noise, rocks hitting the window.

She groans and lifts herself onto the floor, walking over to the window with much effort, because of her wound.

She looks out, seeing the devil himself, Butch.

"What are you doing here?" She asks irritated.

"What are you doing out of your chair?" Butch responds. "Your door is locked, throw me down a key or something."

"No." Buttercup answers skeptically, then she smirks. "Sorry, can't talk any more, gotta go get back in my chair!"

She shuts the window, muffling his angry reply as she walks back to her bed, plopping herself gently onto it.

Only about five minutes pass before she hears a clicking sound, and she looks over to see Butch opening her bedroom door.

"How did you get in here?" She asks, practically growling at the intruder.

He smirks and throws some money onto her bed. "That should buy you a new door handle, the one you have won't lock anymore."

Buttercup sighs, placing a hand over her eyes. "What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I was busy not talking to you, I'd really like to go back to that."

Butch rolls his eyes and sits down on the top of Buttercup's desk, banging his head against the wall. "You wanna go do something?" He asks, after a few moments of silence.

"Nope. But you should, go find one of your sluts." Buttercup answers bitterly, not taking her eyes away from the ceiling pattern.

Butch smirks. "Am I detecting jealousy there?" he asks, watching her expression carefully.

"No." She answers. "You're detecting anger. You did just break into my house, you broke the fucking lock, someone could come in and kidnap me."

"Nah." Butch answers smiling. "I'm not that lucky."

Buttercup scowls. "so, you break into my house and come talk to me against my will, then say you'd be lucky if I were kidnapped?"

Butch shrugs.

Sighing, Buttercup sits up in her bed, with some difficulty, and turns sitting against the wall to face him. "Why did you come over here?"

Butch shrugs again. "I don't know, to skip school?" He smirks. "Really though, I'm still trying to get you in bed."

Buttercup scowls. "I can barely fucking walk and you're still doing this shit?"

Butch laughs, jumping down from the desk. "Yea. I'll break you eventually."

She rolls her eyes. "You sure tried to on my leg."

Butch smirks. "Well, here." He pushes her chair towards her. "Get in, we're going to the park."

She stares at him. "I told you no, why would I want to go anywhere with you? just being in the same room as you is putting my life in danger."

"Just get in the fucking chair." Butch says, getting irritated.

She stares at him for a moment longer, studying his face. "... Nope." She says, popping the 'P'

He growls and walks closer to her bed, picking her up and carrying her to the chair.

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Nice job genius, but I have stairs, and I'm not letting go of these chair handles." She uncrosses her arms, latching each one through the handles on the chair.

"Yea you are." Butch smirks. "Or I'm throwing you out the fucking window.

Buttercup studies his face, and to her shock he's serious.

* * *

"That's so pretty!" Bubbles smiles, looking at Boomer's painting. A small white house, with a complete back ground. It's so realistic it could pass for a photograph.

"Thanks." Boomer blushes, happy that he could make Bubble's smile like that with just a painting.

"Hey Bubbles?" Some boy in front of Bubbles asks, turning to face her. Boomer thinks his name is Brandon, they have some classes together.

"Yes?" Bubbles asks, turning to the voice.

"Could you show me how you make your brush stroke like that?" He asks, pointing up to one of her paintings, the teacher had asked if she could keep it until the end of the semester and hang it up for students to see. Boomer has some up there too, but Bubble's really stands out among them.

"Sure!" Bubbles smiles, then turns back to Boomer. "be right back, kay?"

Boomer nods, watching with jealousy as Bubbles shows the boy how to paint, stretching her arms out around him. For once in his life Boomer wishes that he didn't know how to paint.

* * *

"Bloooosom." Brick wines, but continues to allow her to drag him along behind her as she walks into the library.

"Study Brick, that's what free block is for." She says, opening the library door and walking in, not bothering to look back at him.

"Yea." Brick nods. "But no one actually does it!"

Blossom smiles and turns to face him. "Brick, I don't want to fail my classes, and I'd really like for you to study with me so you don't either." She gives him her best puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Brick sighs. "Fine."

"Yay!" Blossom smiles, grabbing his hand again and continuing towards the learning center in the middle of the library.

* * *

Buttercup scowls, her arms crossed over her chest as Butch pushes her through the park. "I hate you."

Butch smirks. "I know you do."

"You know what I could do right now?" She asks, looking up at him as he continues to push her. "I could scream that you're kidnapping me."

Butch stops pushing. "Fine then." He says, walking away, leaving her there alone. That's when she realizes there are steps outside of her house, and she may be able to walk a bit without the chair, but she definitely can't bend enough to go up steps.

But, rather than yelling for him to come back and risk losing what pride she has left at this point, she instead chooses to wheel herself back home and wait for her sisters to return from school, it's almost that time anyway.

She starts pushing the wheels, deciding she should go as fast as she can so she doesn't miss her sisters, if they come home before she gets there they might leave again, then who knows when they would come help her in.

* * *

Butch growls and kicks a tree. That ungrateful Bitch. All he did was try to give her a little fun since she was stuck in a wheel chair, and she threatened to scream for cops.

Butch hates cops, always did, that's why he loves to piss them off. He knows that if she had screamed kidnap and a cop came, even if he didn't really believe her he would take Butch in, since cops hate Butch almost as much as he hates them.

Hope she has fun getting home. Butch thinks bitterly, looking up at the now turned grey clouds in the sky. Her porch has steps, and she can't get up them. She's gonna get soaked.

He laughs at the thought. Imagining her cursing under her breath in the rain, she'll probably be wishing that she had stayed with him.

As if on cue, a drop of rain hits Butch's arm, dripping down to his fingertip, leaving a cold streak of water behind it.

Butch continues walking, wishing he had drove here instead of leaving his car at. . . Buttercup's house.

Shit, now he has to go back there.

He starts sprinting towards her house,remembering he had left the drivers seat window down, and those are new leather seats.

* * *

Buttercup curses under her breath, feeling the first few droplets of rain land on her face. Why, of all the towns that had all the people in the world, did she have to move into the ONE that contained Butch Jojo? Everything he does causes something bad to happen to her.

She growls, looking at the watch on her wrist. Only Two Thirty. Her sisters won't be home for thirty more minutes, and by then she'll be dying of pneumonia.

She groans, realizing that if she doesn't want to get sick she'll have to find a way onto the porch and into the house.

She looks at the steps, too high to try to roll the wheel chair over, that leaves one option.

* * *

Butch runs to his car, opening the door and getting inside and out of the hard down pour of rain.

He sighs and relaxes into his seat, but not before shaking off his jacket and throwing it onto the back floor board, wouldn't want to ruin the seat.

He checks his pants, making sure they don't need to be taken off as well. They're good.

He turns the key, and rolls up the window, then he pushes the gas pedal, ready to go. That is, until his head light washed over something in the rain.

"Shit." He mumbles to himself. Looking to see what she's doing. She's not in her wheel chair, she's on her knees holding her wound.

"Damn it. Mother fucking conscience." He mumbles to himself, opening the car door and running into the rais again.

"What are you doing?" He asks, staring down at Buttercup, completely soaked and on the gorund.

"Making cereal." She replies sarcastically, but he can hear the pain in her voice.

"Why are you walking, you're gonna make that worse." He points to her wound, earning a glare.

"Well, if someone hadn't dragged me out of my house and left me in the park right before a fucking rain storm I would be in my bed watching TV right now." She practically growls at him, if looks could kill he'd be six feet under.

Butch reaches down for her arm, and in return she snaps her face at him, biting into his flesh.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yells, pulling his arm away from her teeth and inspecting it.

"Get away from me!" She yells in return. "Every time you're near me something bad happens, go find someone else to slowly kill!"

"HEY!" Butch yells at her. "ALL I HAVE DONE TODAY IS TRY TO BE NICE TO YOU BECAUSE I FELT BAD ABOUT GETTING YOU SHOT! BIG FUCKING WASTE OF MY TIME THOUGH BECAUSE YOU'RE AN UNHAPPY, BITTER, BITCH! YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS BEFORE YOU MOVED HERE, AND I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU WITH ANY AFTER YOU MOVED HERE! BIG-FUCKING-SURPRISE THERE! WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!"

Buttercup stares at him for a moment, surprised at his out burst. "You think I wouldn't be nicer if I could?" She asks, seeing his face turn to shock at her calm response. "I fucking TRY to be nice to people, if I weren't trying you'd see a real bitch. You wanna mind your own fucking business? If you think I'm such a Bitch then why don't you just leave. Me. Alone."

Butch watches her through the rain, only for a moment before he picks her up over his shoulders -much to her protest- and carries her into her house.

"Where's the fucking bathroom down here?" He asks, looking around.

Buttercup studies him for a moment, before pointing. "Down the hall, to the left. Second door."

Butch nods and makes his way there, coming back after a few minutes with two big, white towels.

"I'll be right back." He throws his towel onto the couch, beside Buttercup, and goes back outside. Shutting off his car, and bringing the wheelchair inside before he sits down beside her on the couch.

* * *

"You know." He turns to her, watching as she looks back at him. "Your sisters, I think they want us to hook up."

Buttercup scoffs, nodding. "They think they're match makers, it's an annoying habit really."

Butch nods, biting his inner lip and looking around the room. "Maybe we should."

"Should what?" Buttercup asks. "Hook up?"

Butch nods. "You gotta admit, I'm not bad looking, and I'll say I've seen a couple of girls who look worse than you."

"Why would I ever hook up with you?" She asks bluntly. "Give me three reasons, good reasons."

Butch holds up his hand, counting off numbers. "One, I'm hot." Buttercup shakes her head and he sighs. "One, I don't think you're a TOTAL bitch, and I think it's kinda hot when you're angry." She lets the last part slide, taking it as a compliment. "Two, I might, not guaranteeing anything, kinda, maybe, not dislike you, and thet might kinda be a first for someone who is in this room that isn't you." Buttercup laughs as that, and he continues. "Alright, and three. . . If you say yes right now, I'll go make hot chocolate, order pizza, and I'll even pay for it."

Buttercup stares at him for a moment. "Throw in you handing me that remote over there and you've got yourself a deal." She smirks, pointing to the television remote.

Butch smirks back, handing it to her and walking towards her phone, quickly dialing the number for the closest pizza delivery place. "Hey, Yea I need One large pizza with half bacon half" He holds his hand to the receiver. "What do you want on your half?"

Buttercup stares at him for a moment, as if he were an idiot. "Make that whole mother fucker bacon you idiot!"

Butch smiles, returning to the phone. "Make that a whole bacon pizza. No half. Yea." After giving the address butch hangs up and turns to Buttercup. "Gonna go into your kitchen now, make hot chocolate."

"Don't burn my house down, then I'd have to watch TV somewhere else." She calls over her shoulder, flipping through the television channels.

Butch chuckles to himself as he rifles through the cabinets and draws in the kitchen, since they just moved in everything is kin of oddly placed, but he eventually does find some hot chocolate mix.

While the hot chocolate is being warmed up he decides to rifle through some of the draws, he smirks, holding up a picture.

Three small children, girls, standing in front of a very tall, very scary looking, man. The girl in the middle has longish hair, flowing just past her back, an obnoxiously large bow holding it up in a high pony tail.

The one to the left of her has golden hair, pulled into pig tails the roll into barrel curls at the end.

The one on the right has short hair, black as night, chopped as if she had done it herself. Jagged and pointed off in some places.

The girls look around six or seven, no older than eight at the most. All wearing sleeveless dresses.

Looking at the dressed Butch remembers, when he and Buttercup were alone together, before she got shot, he noticed something on her arm. It looked like a bruise. She had been really weird about it.

He scowls, but the sound of the microwave beeping pulls him from his thoughts. He puts the picture back in the draw and shuts it, grabbing the chocolate from the microwave and heading back to Buttercup, wondering if he should bring the bruises up or not.


End file.
